Everything is Going to Be Okay
by Singer of Water
Summary: Book three of Winter series. It's been a month since the incident with Michael Burnow and everything has died down. Bucky and Tracey are now engaged and are working on planning the wedding and dealing with missions. But a new threat from Ultron is causing chaos that could change the world for good. The Avengers must team up once more to stop Ultron from succeeding. Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't ever put an author's note at the beginning, I normally save those for the end, but this story calls for one right here.**

 **This story does involve Bucky in it. Yes, I get that Bucky wasn't in the movie, anyone can see that. But this is my story and it's what fanfiction is for. Along with that, this story is part of a timeline I have going on with all my other Marvel stories. If you have not read my other stories with the Madison twins that's fine. I'm not going to force you to read the other stories. But there will be some things that don't make sense unless you read the previous stories. Like I said, this is following my Marvel timeline within the Madison twins-verse.**

 **Thank you and I hope you guys like the story!**

Chapter 1

It was new information. New information for her at least. Well, she knew _some_ things about it. The others knew more about it than her. Especially after the battle of New York those some number of years ago. She chewed her cheek as she stared at the files Maria had handed to her. The number of thoughts running through her mind as she traveled through the tower to find the team. How would everyone react? She wasn't certain how Clint would react, most likely determined to get rid of it. Thor would be relieved to actually know that it was found and he could take it back to Asgard.

Only one way to find out.

"Tony!" Tracey called out as soon as she entered the lounge. She looked around at the few team members sitting around, all heads turning towards her. "We've got a mission."

"What is it this time?" Tony asked, standing up and strolling towards the blonde woman. "Wrecking Crew causing problems in the city again?"

"No," the hacker answered, shaking her head. She passed the tablet in her hands to him. "Maria just gave it to me. It's from Coulson. He sent the location of where Loki's scepter is."

Tony's brow shot up towards his hairline, Steve and Bucky's heads snapped over to her, and Thor's face became stone cold at the sound of his brother's name. The god of thunder stood up abruptly and took large strides to reach the hacker and scientist.

"Son of Coul has found Loki's scepter?" Thor questioned, peering over Tony's shoulder to get a look at the files on the tablet. He ignored the two super soldier's walking up behind him. His focus was more on the item in question.

Tracey nodded and tapped a smaller device on the tablet before tapping the air in front of her with the smaller device. Images appeared in front of the group and an image of the scepter appeared in the middle along with a photo of a man. "Coulson sent Maria files on a man named Baron von Strucker. Apparently he's the new head of Hydra."

"Figures he would have it," Bucky grumbled, folding his arms as he stared at the Hydra director.

"But the question is what does he need it for and where is it now?" Steve said, putting a hand to his chin.

"It does not matter," Thor said, storming over to the elevator. "We must get the scepter back before Hydra does any more harm."

"Point Break's got a point," Tony said, following the god of thunder. "We need to get it back. After what happened last time, who knows what could happen in the wrong hands."

"JARVIS," Steve called out, entering the elevator with the other two as Bucky and Tracey followed behind. "Alert the others and tell them to suit up."

"Right away, Captain Rogers," the AI said as the team descended to their designated floors.

Bucky quickly rushed off the elevator once he and Tracey reached their floor. Right away he set to work changing into his gear and gathering up his equipment. Tracey stood in the doorway of their room smiling lightly at the concentrated look on her fiancé's face. She followed his lead and gathered up her equipment, packing her laptop and other devices.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked, coming up behind her. He frowned when he saw a black backpack on the bed with her things stuffed in it.

"I'm getting ready to leave, duh," the blonde said, tying her hair up into a ponytail. She turned around and sighed when she saw the look on the super soldier's face. She knew that look all too well. "Don't you dare start," she said, shaking her head and turning away from him and back to packing.

"Trace, you can't go," Bucky said, placing a hand on top of hers and stopping her from packing another gadget. He stared, begging for her to listen for once. Just once. "You can't go."

"Why not?" Tracey huffed, eyes furrowing. "I'm a part of this team. I should be able to go on missions just like everyone else. I've already been on missions. What makes this any different?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her hip popped out and her eyes narrowed, daring the soldier to come up with some sort of excuse for her not to go. Bucky hadn't asked her to stay out of a mission in months. They both agreed that she was capable of helping out on field missions. What made him change his mind?

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at the ground. He could feel his fiancé's eyes boring into him, pushing the weight on him even more. What could he say to convince her to stay? He sighed once more, raising his gaze up to meet hers. He pursed his lips when he saw Tracey chewing her cheek, just as she always did when she was thinking or annoyed. Obviously she wasn't thinking over anything. "Trace," he started slowly. "I know you're capable. You're more than capable. But this is Hydra. This is the base with Hydra's newest head. Who knows what he's capable of and you're not a fighter. You won't be able to fight him off if anything should happen. And not to mention he has Loki's scepter. I know I wasn't there for the Chitauri attack, bur from what Clint described of being manipulated with that scepter, I don't want to have that risk of if being used on you. Hell, any of us. I don't want to see you get hurt."

The hacker closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Bucky, I know I'm not as strong as you or Natasha…or Thor…or Steve…" she said, counting the Avengers off her fingers. "But I am a part of this team and I want to help."

'I know you do, baby," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "But just this once, stay here? For me?" he asked, his eyes pleading. "Maria will be here. She's going to need help with the information Coulson sent. Please?"

It was silent, Bucky staring at the back of her head as he stared down at her, waiting for her to say something. He didn't want her to go through any brainwashing or manipulation or whatever that scepter did. He didn't want her to go through anything sort of thing that was close to what he went through as the Winter Soldier. She was strong, but who knows how strong she was under a spell or something.

Tracey sighed, nodding her head as she looked back up. "Alright, fine," she said. She pointed a finger up at the dark haired man when she saw him open his mouth. "Just this once. Next time I'm going with."

Bucky chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Deal."

"Now go finish packing," Tracey said, smiling up at him before she gave him a quick hug. "I don't want Tony barging in her again making some stupid comment like last time."

The super soldier grinned, laughing lightly. "Oh yeah, 'cause I would love to hear new things coming from Tony's mouth. I'll be getting enough of that on the mission," he chuckled.

The blonde woman laughed with him, grabbing her tablet from her backpack. "Good luck," she said, heading towards the door. She giggled when she felt the cool metal of Bucky's hand grab hers and quickly pull her back to him.

"I still need my good luck kiss," he teased, pecking her lips.

"You're a dork," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," he said, grinning down at her, "you chose to say yes."

"Unfortunately," she said, giving a dramatic sigh before she exited the room, leaving Bucky to laugh in her wake.

ooOOoo

"Well this could have gone better," Barry said, firing off another round from his guns. He ducked down in his seat when a blast of energy came flying over his head. He turned around to look at the place where a tree once stood. "That was close."

"Just be grateful it wasn't your head," Clint commented as he fired off an arrow. "We kinda still need you for other missions."

"No kidding," the male Madison twin said with an eye roll. He quickly turned his attention back to the assailing Hydra agents and fired a couple rounds from his guns at them.

The ride they had "borrowed" from the enemy moved along the terrain, bouncing and bumping along the hills and mounds of snow. Everywhere the team looked there were Hydra agents running and flying around them. Shots of energy from their weapons flew over their heads. One after the other, agents fell as the Avengers took them out one after the other. They had to reach their destination which was a good couple miles away from their current location in the fight.

With the given information the team had received from Coulson they soon found themselves in the small – but pretty big – city of Sokovia. Hidden within the city was the Hydra base that was holding their target. Loki's scepter. At all costs were they to get it. If Hydra kept using it for whatever plans they had in store, it wouldn't end well for anyone. Thank goodness for Coulson and his team.

"Duck!" Bucky shouted as a blast of energy flew over Clint's head. He quickly fired a rapid procession of bullets from his own gun as he saw a pair of Hydra agents flying towards him and Barry. He quickly turned the steering wheel, taking a sharp turn down a different path towards their destination.

"Thanks, but could you also give a guy a warning when you decide to throw me out of the vehicle?" Barry asked, kicking a Hydra agent away from the vehicle.

"Sorry," Bucky said with a light chuckle as he heard Barry mumble something that – unfortunately – the super soldier couldn't catch with all that was going on around them.

"Shit!" came the sound of Tony's voice in everyone's ear.

"Language!" Steve scolded in return. "JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is surrounded by some sort of energy shield," the AI answered. "Strucker's technology seems to be well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."

"Of course it is," Bucky sighed, taking another turn as Barry shot more rounds from his guns. The super soldier's brow furrowed as he saw more oncoming agents heading towards them. Lifting up his own weapon he fired a few shots towards them, all the while keeping a steady control over the vehicle.

"Loki's scepter must be here," Thor said, the sound of him fighting off his own agents faintly heard in the rest of the team's ear pieces. "Strucker couldn't mount his defense without it. At long last," he said, the last part more to himself than anyone else.

"At long last is lasting a little long boys," Natasha said, hers and Clint's vehicle driving right by Bucky's and Barry's. She fired off a few bullets of her own at the Hydra agent coming up to her.

An arrow whizzed through the air as Clint released it from his bow. "I think we lost the element of surprise," he said, knocking another one and quickly firing it at the oncoming agent.

"Wait a second," Tony said. "No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'Language'?"

"I know," Steve said, rolling his eyes when he heard Bucky's snickering in his ear piece. His eyes locked onto the tank coming up in front of him. He tightened his grip on the bike and rolled forward off, throwing the motorcycle at the Hydra agents and crushing them and the front of their tank. "It just slipped out," he breathed.

"Sure, Steve," Bucky laughed, punching an agent off the side of their vehicle. "Just like it always does."

"Shut it, jerk," Steve said, throwing his shield at an agent over head of Barry and Bucky.

The two men in the moving vehicle looked up and behind as they watched the agent fall. "Punk," the dark haired soldier mumbled, turning his attention back to what was in front of him: more agents and barricades ahead.

"How much farther?" Barry asked, punching yet another Hydra agent off their ride. "'Cause as much as I love punching and shooting at Hydra goons, I kinda want to get the scepter and go."

"Don't we all?" Bucky sighed, eyes narrowing as he shot at agents in a barricade.

"Sir," JARVIS spoke to Tony, but coming through the rest of the teams' links. "The city is taking fire."

"Looks like Strucker isn't worrying about civilian casualties," Tony said with a sigh.

"Better go take care of that, Tony," Barry said, kicking an agent.

"Send in the Iron Legion," the billionaire said to JARVIS.

Shots and punches and kicks were flying everywhere. As the battle continued the team worked their way up to the Hydra base. Eventually Barry and Clint abandoned their partners and jumped off their respected vehicles, leaving the two Russian assassins to continue their trek through the terrain and through more Hydra agents. Clint fired more arrows, blasting agents out of the air or into the air. Barry followed his lead and shot more and more rounds at the oncoming swarm of enemies. The male Madison twin followed the archer as they made their way through the forest and towards a tank and agents that had yet to see their presence. The two got set and ready to take down the agents, hoping to not tip off any other agents to them coming.

Clint knocked an arrow on his bow as he hid behind a tree. The two Avengers locked eyes, as if making a plan with each other in their minds. Then, in one quick movement the archer jumped out from his hiding spot and let loose the explosive arrow. And just as quick as he went out, he went back to hiding behind the tree. The two waited, waiting for the sound of an explosion and men screaming as they went flying through the air. But nothing happened.

Barry and Clint looked at each other, puzzled looks on their faces. Clint set his bow with another arrow once more and let it loose. But just as the arrow was about to hit the tank, something speed by and knocked the arrow away. He looked around and gave Barry a look, as if asking what the hell just happened. The twin shrugged his shoulders. Yet again, he knocked another arrow and in that instant, something hit Clint and knocked him onto the ground.

"What?" Barry questioned, brow furrowing and eyes growing wide. He soon found himself in the same situation as his teammate: landing on the ground on his back.

The two men looked up just as they saw a figure appear out of nowhere in front of them. It was a white haired boy. Maybe mid to late teens. He was dressed in what looked like a black track suit and had a smirk on his face as he strolled in front of them.

"You didn't see that coming?" he asked in a thick Russian accent, the smirk still on his face. And just like that he took off, a blur of blue behind him.

Clint's brow furrowed and he rushed onto his feet, loading an arrow as he did. But as soon as he stood up, ready to shoot the boy, a blast of energy shot out and hit him on the side. He went down once again, but this time with a pained cry. Apparently the Hydra agents he and Barry were planning on taking out had spotted them after the boy had run off.

"Shit!" Barry cursed, scrambling to get to his friend.

"Clint!" Natasha shouted, rushing over to the two. She quickly helped Barry get rid of the remaining agents before turning her attention to their fallen teammate. The red head assessed the damage, cringing internally at the sight of the bleeding wound on her best friend and the groans of pain coming from him.

In no time the boy had sped through the forest and reached Steve, knocking the man's feet out from under him. Steve landed on his feet, looking around for the person responsible for the attack. "They have an enhanced on the field," the soldier announced into the com-links.

"Seriously?" Bucky grumbled in reply. "Of course Hydra would have one."

"Clint's hit!" the red haired assassin stated into her ear piece. Natasha did her best as she tried to help her bleeding friend, all the while Barry fired bullets at the Hydra agents as gunshots flew around them and over their heads. The red head pursed her lips as the archer groaned, "Can someone take care of that bunker?"

"I'm working on it," Barry said, his brow creasing as he aimed at the agents. Sadly, as one fell two more seemed to manifest out of thin air!

Next thing the male and female Avenger knew, a roar and a giant mass of green came hurling through the trees and barreling into the tank, destroying it and sending the agents flying.

"Thank you," the red head replied to the Hulk's assistant.

The battle continued on amongst the trees. The team held back as many agents as they could while Tony flew over the base, trying to figure a way in for everyone. It didn't seem like the Hydra agents let up. As one fell, more and more showed up. It was a tiring battle, but the team continued on, knowing that they'd reach and complete their mission.

"Stark," Steve said, throwing his shield at an agent, knocking him down and bouncing off and hitting two more after. "We're gonna need a way inside."

"I'm closing in," the man clad in the iron suit announced.

"The enhanced?" Thor inquired as he came up beside Steve and Bucky.

"He's a blur," Steve replied. "Out of all the new players we've faced, I never seen this." He took a second to catch his breath, looking around and assessing the area. "In fact, I still haven't."

"How exactly are we going to get him?" Bucky questioned, glaring around at the agents that were still left. "The guy is fast. Not trying to sound like a Debby Downer, but there's no possible way we could catch him."

"Clint's hit pretty bad, guys," Natasha sounded in their com-links. "We're gonna need evac."

"I can get Barton to the jet," Thor responded. "The sooner we're gone the better. You, Barnes, and Stark secure the scepter."

"Copy that," Steve said, him and Bucky nodding in understanding.

"It's like they're lining up."

"Well they're excited."

"Makes it a hell of a lot easier for us then," Bucky said, loading his gun.

Steve held his shield up towards Thor, who in return slammed Mjolnir into the metal weapon. The two weapons making contact created a loud metal ring and a blast that went out and blasted the Hydra agents away. Bucky in the meantime stood next to his two teammates, firing bullets at the enemy.

"Find the scepter," Thor said, before flying off into the air.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language," Tony chastised.

Steve sighed, lowering his head. "That's not going away any time soon."

Bucky snickered, a grin spreading across his features. "Sorry, pal," he said, his body shaking slightly from his laughter. "You dug yourself a grave."

"We're locked down out here," Natasha stated, looking around at the Hydra agents as they held their hands up, dropping their weapons.

"Go get to Banner," Steve answered. "Time for a lullaby."

After that, two soldiers raced across the forest, taking out any and all agents they could until they reached the Hydra base. From there they found an entrance and searched the halls, looking for any sign of Strucker. Bucky's eyes scanned every corner and turn, keeping a watch for any signs of movement. His grip on his gun tightened as they moved further down a hall. Steve's body was rigid, ready for any possible attack. His shield on his arm, ready for a fight if need be.

Bucky glared at an agent when they turned a corner. Rolling his eyes he stared at the man unamused. "Really?" he sighed before kicking him through a door way.

Through there, he and Steve found their target.

"Baron Strucker," the blonde soldier said, eyeing the man as he walked through the door. "Hydra's number one thug."

"Technically," Strucker started, "I'm a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well then technically you're unemployed," Steve shot back.

"Not easy finding work in your field after that is there," Bucky questioned, brow furrowing as he stared down the man in front of him. "Had to settle with Hydra I take it?"

"Where's Loki's scepter," Steve demanded.

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beat," the Hydra leader replied. "You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."

The metal armed soldier scoffed. "Sure we will."

"I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation," the other super soldier answered. "How many are there?"

Steve and Bucky's heads whipped to the right when out of the corner of their eyes they found a dark haired girl. In a split second she waved her hands, blasting the two down the stairs. The blonde soldier quickly stood up and raced up the stairs, eyes locked onto the girl, Bucky not far behind him. But they were too late as they watched the doors slam shut.

"There's a second enhanced," Steve said as he and Bucky walked back up the stairs. "Female, do not engage." He turned to Strucker, staring at the man who remained where he was.

"You'll have to be faster than that," the Hydra leader said right as Steve flipped his shield off the ground and kicked it into the man's chest.

"Damn, Steve," Bucky said, raising a brow at the unconscious man on the ground. "Remind me not to get you mad."

"Guys, we got Strucker," Steve announced, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Thor," Tony said, "I've got eyes on the prize."

Bucky sighed a sigh of relief before turning back to Steve. "Let's get going and head back to the jet. Stark's got this."

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath as he stared down at the unconscious man on the floor. "Right. Time to head home."

 **HOLY CRAP! This took me WAY too long to write. I have been listening to my audio recording of the movie and watching the movie online for WEEKS now, trying to finish this stupid chapter! I honestly think finals killed my motivation to write, but here's hoping that this story brings it back.**

 **PLEASE READ: Again, this story is following the timeline I have set up based on my previous Marvel stories involving my OCs: the Madison twins, Barry and Tracey. If you have not read my other stories, please go back and read it so that parts of this story won't confuse you. If you don't read them, that's fine, I won't force anyone to read them. I will also be changing some things up in the plot, nothing major don't worry, but just some things that will fit in with what I have already planned out based on all my other writings. AGAIN, this is a follow up to past stories with a SET timeline.**

 **I would love love LOVE to hear your guys' thoughts on this. Please, if you can, leave a review. Posting new stories always makes me nervous and I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. Reviews always make me smile and brighten my day and encourage me to write more. So I would love to hear what you guys think. Thoughts and helpful tips are always welcome so PLEASE leave a review.** **If you can.**

 **Thank you so much and I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bucky walked around the quinjet, looking over his arm, making sure there was no damage. Plunking himself down in a chair he looked around at the rest. Natasha and Bruce were talking, a smile grew on the soldier's face at the mention of Betty and the lullaby. It was a good thing the scientist had come up with a way to tame the Hulk. It was also amusing to watch Bruce's face light up (even if slightly after going Hulk) at the mention of Betty. His eyes shifted Thor when Natasha called out to him.

"Thor, report on the Hulk!"

"The gates of hell will be filled with the screams of his victims," the blond god said, raising a fist in victory as he smiled brightly.

Natasha had a horrified look of "Are you seriously saying that" on her face. Bruce hid his face in his hands. Bucky and Steve shared a look, pursing their lips.

"Eh, but not the screams of the dead of course," Thor said, quickly back pedaling his mistake. "No no, uh, whimpering screams. Mainly whimpering uh great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids, and uh gout…"

A snort escaped the dark haired super soldier as he lowered his gaze. Thor was trying. He was trying…

"Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way from Seouls," Tony spoke over his shoulder from the front of the jet. His attempt at bringing the conversation to a different topic. "Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

"Uh yeah sure," Bruce responded. "She knows her way around."

"Thanks! Tell her to prep everything," the billionaire said to JARVIS. "Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

"Very good, sir," JARVIS replied.

"JARVIS, take the wheel," the bearded man said, pushing away from the controls.

"Yes, sir. Approach specter is locked."

"Feels good, yeah?" Tony asked, standing over at the scepter. "You've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties."

Thor smiled, nodding his head. "No, this…this brings it to a close."

"And about time too," Barry mumbled from his seat. He leaned his head back on his chair, eyes closing from exhaustion. "This took way too long in finding the damn thing."

It was true. After God knows how many infiltrating Hydra bases and how many dead ends with the hunt for the scepter, it was nice to finally bring the months long mission. It was one more step closer to ending Hydra.

"As soon as we find out what else it's been used for," Steve chimed in. "I don't mean just weapons. Since when does Strucker capable of human enhancement."

"Well I can figure out a few reasons he got the idea…" Bucky mumbled, standing up and walking up to the three. "Anyone in Hydra is capable of unbelievable things."

"Banner and I'll give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard," Tony spoke up, not taking his eyes off the blue glowing object. He turned his attention to the god. "Is that cool with you?" The god nodded, meeting the scientist's gaze. "Just a few days 'til the farewell party. You're staying right?"

It took a second for the hammer wielding man to respond, clicking his tongue. "Yes, yes of course. Victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah," Tony said, leaning against the scepter's case. "Who doesn't love revels?"

"Definitely not you, Stark," Bucky said, smirking at the billionaire.

"Hilarious, Barnes," Tony said, letting out a huff of a laugh. "Captain?" he said, addressing the other super soldier.

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra," the blond soldier answered. "So, yes," he said with a smile, "revels."

"Gonna sweep some girls off their feet with a dance, Stevie?" Bucky asked, smirking at his best friend as the blond made his way to a chair.

"Well considering that you've got your girl with you and mine's on vacation," Steve said, grinning at Bucky. "I think I'll be the popular one tonight."

"Well it will be a first for you, punk," Bucky laughed, sitting across from him.

"Approaching the tower, sir," JARVIS called out.

"Alright," Tony said, taking his seat at the front once more. He punched in a few keys and buttons before looking out towards the approaching building. "Time to get our little birdy to the vet."

"Shut it, Stark!" Clint called out from where he laid in the back making Natasha chuckle from next to him.

ooOOoo

The engines from the quinjet could be heard roaring as it made it's decent onto the pad in the hanger of the Avengers' Tower. Tracey watched as Doctor Cho and her assistants rushed passed, pushing a gurney towards the jet. From what she had heard from the transmission from Tony, Clint had a bit of a run in with something and ended up getting blasted in the side. Nothing fatal, as the scientist had assured her and Maria, but it was still something that needed Doctor Cho's assistance in.

Watching as the doctor's wheeled Clint into the tower, she turned her attention back to the quinjet's ramp, waiting for the others to exit. A small smile grew on her face when she spotted Bucky walking off with Bruce and Barry and chewed her cheek in hopes to suppress the grin growing on her face when she saw the grin he gave her before he turned back to say something to the other two men next to him. The hacker turned to Maria as the dark haired woman spoke to her, passing a tablet to her. Tracey stared at it, nodding her head as she followed the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to the Avengers. She quickly followed Maria onto the jet, holding her tablet to her chest as she went.

"Lab's all set up, boss," Maria announced as she entered the jet.

Tony turned around, pointing towards Steve. "Well actually he's the boss," he said, making the soldier look over at him. "I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler." He stood up from his chair, making his way to the two women.

Tracey chuckled lightly. "Not the boss? That's a shocker," she said, smirking at the bearded man.

"I am a humble man," Tony said, smiling at the blonde.

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked, standing up as well and moving to the women.

"Nato's got him," Maria informed.

"The two enhanced?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff," the dark haired female said, handing the super soldier a tablet. She followed him as he made his way off the jet. "Twins."

"They were orphaned when they were ten," Tracey added in as Steve watched a video of the two twins amongst a crowd of rioting Sokovian citizens. "A shell collapsed their building."

"Sokovia has had a rough history," Maria said as they exited the jet. Bucky soon joined the three as they continued their walk further into the tower. "Nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?" Bucky asked, taking the tablet from Tracey, scanning through the files on the twins. His brow furrowed. What could these two kids want to have anything to do with Hydra?

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis," Maria answered as they entered a hall.

"Her thing," Tracey helped, "is neural electric interfacing."

"Telekinesis," Maria continued, nodding to the blonde hacker. "Mental manipulation," she finished.

The two super soldiers stared at the women. Looks of slight befuddlement appeared on their features. A couple seconds of silence graced the air between them.

"He's fast and she's weird," Tracey concluded.

"Well," Steve said, nodding, "they're going to show up again."

"Agreed," Maria said, just as the ding from the elevator rang out. Steve and Bucky stepped on, quickly followed by Tracey. "File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. Its nuts," she sighed.

"We're not completely sure as to why they did though," Tracey added, looking from one soldier to the next as she leaned against the elevator's wall. "Maybe to protect themselves or their home. Maybe something else. We're still looking into that."

"Right," Steve said, leaning forward and hitting a floor button. "What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

"We're not at war, Captain," Maria argued.

"They are," he counted just as the doors closed.

It was silent. Steve staring at his feet. Bucky stared up at the ceiling. And then there was Tracey searching around on the tablet for more information. The soft hum from the elevator moving downward was the only sound amongst them.

"What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them," Bucky recited. "I don't know about a monster, but I could name a punk who did that," he said, raising a brow at his best friend as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You know what I was getting at, jerk," Steve said, rolling his eyes and shoving Bucky lightly on the shoulder. "There has to be a logical explanation as to why the twins volunteered themselves to Hydra."

"Not sure," Bucky said, shaking his head. "But we'll get some answers. Don't worry."

ooOOoo

His eyes flickered across every screen around the room. All the monitors keeping track of Clint's vitals, making mental notes of all the information and signs and notes that were given out to everyone in the room. Barry stood there, watching as Dr. Cho worked on healing Clint's wound. Blinking, he looked up when he saw Cho walking his way. Well, more so to the table behind him. He took a side step, allowing the doctor to continue on with her work.

"You sure he's going to be okay?" Natasha asked, peering down at the wound on Clint's side that was currently being scanned by Dr. Cho's machine. "Pretending we need this guy really brings the team together," she said, smirking down at the archer, making him and Barry chuckle.

"There's no possibility of deterioration," Dr. Cho answered, walking over and fiddled with the machine that was over the wounded Avenger. "Anatomical molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't even know they are bonding through molechrome."

Barry raised a brow, taking in the information the doctor explained as she continued to fiddle with the Cradle. He turned his attention to Bruce as the scientist, eagerly, explained, "She's creating tissue." The male Madison twin couldn't help but give the scientist a little smile.

"If you had brought him to my lab," Dr. Cho continued. "The regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes."

"Oh he's flat lining!" Tony said, announcing his entrance as he carried a tray of drinks. "Call it! Time?"

"No, no, no," Clint said, rolling onto his uninjured side. "I'm going to live forever." He chuckled. "I'm gonna be made of plastic," he stated, taking the drink Tony offered him saying "Your beverage".

"You'll be made of human, Mr. Barton," Helen said, a smile on her face as she watched the two male Avengers interaction. "Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."

Clint's brow furrowed as he took a sip from his drink. "I don't have a girlfriend," he replied.

"That I can't fix," the doctor quipped, turning away.

"Tough break, pal," Barry said, grinning at the archer only to receive an arm swiping at him, hoping to hit him. He laughed, backing away from the Avenger's attempted attacks.

"This is the next thing, Tony," she said, tapping the screen of her tablet as she addressed the billionaire scientist. "Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust."

Tony nodded his head once. "Well that is exactly the plan," he said, continuing to hand out the drinks. "And, Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday."

"Unlike you I don't have a lot of time for parties," Helen retorted, turning back to her work. She quickly looked back to Tony, averting her gaze just a tad. "Will Thor be there?"

A large grin spread across Barry's face at the question. Figures tall, buff, and blond would get the doctor. He seemed to catch a lot of scientists' attention. He smiled to himself, thinking of Jane and Darcy, wherever they were at the moment. Last he heard, they were in London again, checking out the sight from the Convergence incident for any details they may have missed.

ooOOoo

Bucky smiled, staring at his girl across the room from him. For once, instead of a tablet or computer or phone in her hand she had an easel and paint supplies all around her. On the easel was a canvas, partially painted as she gradually created the image she had in mind. Walking over, he stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

"Looks great, doll," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Tracey leaned her head back, looking up at him with a smile. "Thanks, Sergeant."

"I'm glad to see you're actually relaxing instead of being a workaholic like usual," he teased, squeezing her shoulders once more. Grabbing a chair, picking it up to prevent the annoying screech. It would make had he decided to drag it across the floor, and placed it next to her. He chuckled when he saw her roll her eyes when he stared intently at the painting.

"Yes?" the blonde asked, placing the paint brush and paint tablet on her lap. "Can I help you, Bucky?" she asked, giggling lightly when she saw the smile on the soldier's face.

"Just admiring your work," Bucky simply responded. "What are you making?"

Tracey sighed, turning her attention back to the image she was working on. "I'm not sure…" This made Bucky frown and his brow to furrow. The blonde woman was chewing her cheek as she continued to stare at the partially painted canvas. "I don't know, honestly."

"You don't know?" Bucky pursed his lips, looking at the expression on his fiancé's face. It was a look of confusion mixed with worry? "Trace?" he spoke softly, placing his metal hand on one of hers. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," she said. Still the confused and worried look remained.

"I don't buy it," Bucky said, leaning back in his chair. "Talk to me." Something was up. Whenever it came to painting Tracey always had a plan right before she picked up a brush. She never just started a project and leave it partially done. That wasn't her. She was the woman who would sit in her art studio and work on a painting she started that day and make sure it was finished within two or three hours. She was the woman who would stay up until three in the morning making sure any files and information for the team was done and organized.

"I guess, I just have a lot on my mind," she said, running a hand through her hair. She glanced over at Bucky, chewing her cheek once again.

The soldier tilted his head as he looked at her. His brow scrunching up as he tried to figure things out. "What's on your mind, darling?"

"Just…things from work to planning the wedding," the blonde woman said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I just feel like it's too much work to plan a wedding when we constantly have missions after missions. Then there's the fact that sometimes I have to help Pepper with documents for Stark Industries if I'm not working on files for the Avengers. This kind of work and planning a wedding isn't the best combination. It's impossible!"

A grin grew on the metal armed man's face as he leaned forward. He grabbed Tracey's hand again, drawing her attention to him. "Hey, if there's anything I've learned since getting my memories back and joining this dysfunctional group we call a family," he said, his smile growing a bit bigger when he saw a smile start to grow on the blonde's face, "it's that impossible things are possible. Don't worry about planning the wedding, doll. We'll get everything organized and planned out by the time the date comes. I promise," he said, kissing the back of her hand. "Everything is going to be okay," he said, repeating the words that Steve had said to him the first night they reunited and the words that Tracey constantly said to him.

Taking a deep breath, Tracey nodded. "You're right…"

"What was that?" Bucky said, a large smile gracing his face. "I was right? Did I hear you correctly?" he said, placing a hand to his ear.

Tracey rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of his in order to shove him away from her. "Don't get a big head, Sergeant. We already have Tony for that. I don't think we need two egotistical Avengers on the team."

"Too late!" the soldier cheered as he stood up and kissed her temple. "You have inflated my ego. I am right and you were wrong."

"You're such a pain!" she yelled, turning around in her seat to glare at her fiancé as he left the room.

"You chose to say yes!" he called over his shoulder, grinning like a mad man when he heard a groan coming from behind him.

 **Holy crap! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have had the WORST motivation to write this story EVER! This story is starting to seem like it will be my hardest story to actually finish so fingers crossed that it happens!**

 **If you'd like to ask the Avengers and Madison twins any questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt, drop it by my tumblr, PM me on here, or leave it in a review!**

 **My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

 **Also let me know if you guys would like a timeline of the series on my profile on here. I've been getting a few questions about the order of the stories and I have a page on my tumblr for it, but I'm not sure how many people have tumblr or know about the page. So please let me know if you'd like me to put the timeline/order of stories on my profile!**

 **I decided to give a little love to Barry in this chapter. Since last chapter mostly showed him more in the first chapter, this time I decided to give more love to Tracey and Trucky.**

 **Finally, thank you to all who have followed, favorite, and reviewed. All the messages with your comments about the first chapter pushed me to continue. I love LOVE reading reviews, they always make me smile!**

 **And thank you to Jo (Guest) for your review! I wanted to thank you on here since there's no way of contacting you haha. Your review made my day along with everyone else's! So thank you very much and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Helpful tips and all are welcomed. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like and what not. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bucky!" Tracey yelled down the hall. She placed her hands on her hips, jutting out one of her hips. "We are going to be late!" Her face was scrunched up as she chewed her cheek. "Hello!"

"Give me a minute!"

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air before slapping them against her legs. "You've been in the bathroom for ten minutes now!"

Literally the soldier had been in the bathroom for ten minutes. The two had spent the last hour and a half getting ready for the party Tony was hosting at the tower. Tracey was currently standing in the kitchen wearing a red dress and a pair of black heels; her hair was straightened per its usual wavy blonde locks. Bucky, from what she saw a while ago, was wearing a black button up shirt with some black slacks. But why he was taking his merry time in the bathroom was beyond her. She swore he was ready to go before she even finished her makeup!

"Bucky, come on!" she yelled, letting out an exasperated groan. She looked down at the golden retriever next to her, who was laying down with his head on his paws. Shaking her head she sighed, "Do you know what he's doing?" She sighed once more when the dog only stared up at her, his tail thumping against the hard wood floor. "Thought so. Thanks, Dex."

"Sorry, doll," Bucky said, hustling down the hall to her.

"What took you so long?" Tracey asked, tilting her head up at the soldier.

"Sorry, I had a piece of hair sticking out," he said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought girls were supposed to be the ones who take forever getting ready." The hacker rolled her eyes, trying to fight the smile that was coming onto her face. It didn't work, especially when she heard Bucky laughing at her attempts. "Let's just go, Sergeant," she said with a light laugh, "before Tony makes some comment about why we're late."

"What you don't want to hear what idea he comes up with this time," the super soldier asked, taking her hand in his.

"After the last comment he made to us, no thanks," she said, shaking her head. A giggle escaped when she felt Bucky's lips against her cheek.

"Ready to party with a bunch of people we've never met?" Bucky grinned as the got onto the elevator.

"That's every party Tony hosts," she laughed. "I just wish Sharon and Pepper were here. They'd make it a little more bearable."

"Am I not good enough for you?" Bucky said, mouth falling open in an appalled expression.

Tracey rolled her eyes and looped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes just to try and be able to reach him. "You're good enough, Sergeant."

"Damn right," the metal armed man said with a grin before wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up as he gave her a kiss.

ooOOoo

Everywhere anyone looked, there were people were standing around with drinks in their hands, laughing and chatting with one another. Music was playing through the (complicated) sound system Tony had set up last month. It was a fast upbeat song that flowed throughout the room, creating an active feel to the party. The large open bar was being tended by some hired hands the billionaire hired for the night, all handing out drinks one after another for whoever ordered them. Majority of the lights were out except for the few that were keeping a "party like atmosphere" as Tony put it. Outside the large windows lining the top floor of the tower the sky was dark and the lights from the many buildings around New York City were setting a glow on the city and other buildings all around.

Throughout the night, Bucky had been stopped by many veterans that were attending. All were thanking him for all he's done back in World War two and what he has done now. Tracey could only smile as she watched her fiancé interact with them all, a smile on his face as he talked more and more with them. Eventually Steve had "rescued" him from more the older gentlemen and dragged him over to a pool table where Sam was. The two super soldiers laughed and talked as they reunited with their friend after so many months. Tracey laughed, rolling her eyes as she watched Sam taunt and tease Steve when he missed a shot. She quickly turned back to the conversation that was going on with the group she was currently with, smiling lightly at Rhodey as he recapped some story of his.

"Well you know the suit can take the weight, right?" the colonel said, reaching over to the bar to grab his drink from the bar tender. "So I take the tank, fly it right up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet and I'm like 'Boom! You lookin' for this?'" he said, smiling up at Thor and Tony.

The two Avengers stayed silent, giving the dark skinned man small smiles. Maria and Tracey shared a look of sympathy between each other before directing their attention back to their friend. It was still silent and eventually the smile fell from Rhodey's face.

"Boom. Are you lookin' for- Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills," he said, shaking his head as he gestured to the crowd of people on the floor that made up the party.

"That's the whole story?" Thor asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, it's the War Machine story."

Tracey bit her lip, trying to hold down a giggle that was about to erupt from her. Poor guy was by himself against these two Avengers. She looked at Maria and she could see the dark haired woman was thinking the exact same thing. The two looked at each other once more and pursed their lips as they held back their laughter. The blonde woman quickly took a sip from her drink in hopes to push back her laughter.

"Oh it's very good then," the god of thunder replied, offering the man in front of him a smile. He chuckled lightly. "That's impressive," he said, before taking a drink of his own drink.

"Quality save," Rhodey almost scoffed. He turned to Tony, hoping to change the topic. Fast. "So no Pepper?" he questioned. "Not coming?"

"No," Tony said, shaking his head.

"And what about Jane?" Maria said, turning the attention to Thor.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her or Darcy in a while. Where are they?" Tracey asked, raising a brow towards the god.

"Where are the ladies, gentlemen?" Maria asked, looking from one man to the next.

"Oh Miss Potts has a company to run," Tony said, smiling lightly. Anyone could tell he wanted the red headed woman by his side tonight, but what could he do?

"I'm not even sure what country Jane is in," Thor answered.

"Oh excuses," Tracey teased, grinning at the two male Avengers.

"Her work on the Convergence has made her one of the world's foremost astronomer," the god of thunder continued.

"And the company that Pepper runs is the world's largest tech conglomerate," Tony threw in. "It's pretty exciting."

"There's even talk of Jane getting a um," Thor began, not noticing the looks the other three were sharing, "uh a Nobel Prize."

"Yeah, yeah," Maria said, nodding her head. "They must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together." A hand flew to her mouth right after, covering up a cough. "Testosterone. Oh excuse me," she said, clearing her throat as Tracey and Rhodey placed a hand on her back asking if she was okay.

The blonde woman giggled lightly as she walked away with Rhodey and Maria. "Always fun to see those two have a fun discussion."

"Well at least Tony's passionate about something other than his suits," Rhodey said with a smile.

"Or himself," Maria added, taking a drink.

"That too," the dark skinned man said with a laugh.

Tracey smiled, nodding her head. "I'll see you guys later," she said, stepping away from the two as she made her way through the crowd.

She smiled and waved at the passersby who would greet her as she walked by. As always, she had no clue who majority of these people were. The veterans were nice gentlemen, but everyone else was a mystery to her. As always, Tony had clients here or just random people he invited or another. Not that she was complaining. A lot of the party goers were interesting and fun to talk with, and then there was the other half that she wanted to avoid. Too many times she was caught in a conversation with a chatterbox that she could never escape from. Such as the man who "held her captive" after she struck up a conversation with a new group.

She was close to just rolling her eyes and walking away. The man seemed more full of himself than how people who didn't know Tony Stark saw him. She was about to walk away when a hand grabbed hers.

"Excuse me, but I need to borrow her," Bucky said, smiling politely to the group. He grinned down at Tracey and quickly pulled her away, leading her to the bar where she spotted Barry, Thor, and Steve with a couple of veterans.

"There she is!" Barry greeted, a large smile on his face. "The bride to be!"

Tracey rolled her eyes, bringing her head along with it making it slightly more exaggerated. "Do you have to say that every time you see me?" she asked, raising a brow at her twin brother.

"Well there's a few things I could say instead of that," the male twin said, nodding his head thoughtfully. "Like, the future bride, future Mrs. Barnes, or my personal favorite mawwiage!"

"Oh my god," Tracey laughed, shaking her head.

"I promise you, I will be saying that speech at your wedding," Barry grinned.

"You weren't kidding when you said he could do the priest's voice," Bucky whispered to the hacker, a big smile on his face as he looked over at Barry who was conversing with one of the veterans around them.

"And he means it when he says he'll say it at our wedding," Tracey said, titling her head to the side as she watched her brother joking around with the veteran sitting at the bar with the sunglasses.

"Not like you're complaining," the super soldier chuckled, squeezing her side, "I thought The Princess Bride was your favorite movie?"

"Oh hush," the blonde said, smacking his arm lightly. Her eyes traveled over to Thor, watching as he pulled a round flash from his sport coat pocket. "Thor?" she said slowly, "what is that?" She had an idea of what it was and she was afraid of what the answer would be as images flashed through her head. She resisted the urge to take a deep breath, remembering a similar incident involving Thor.

"Dude, is that what I think it is?" Barry asked, a large smile growing on his face as he looked at the blonde man for an answer.

"I gotta have some of that," one of the veterans said, gesturing to the god of thunder's flask.

"Oh no no," Thor said, pouring himself a shot. "No, see this, this was aged for a thousand years," he explained, passing the flask to Steve.

Bucky leaned towards his best friend, peering at the flask as he raised a brow. Steve held the flask towards the brunet, offering him to take a look. The ex-brainwashed assassin took it, sniffing the contents and immediately his eyebrows shot up. He nodded his head as he passed it back to the male Madison twin. Tracey watched cautiously as the three men passed it around before it landed back in Steve's possession. She had a bad feeling about this.

All the while Thor was continuing his explanation of the drink to the veterans. "In barrels made from the wreck of Grunhild's fleet," he said, once again pouring another shot, this time for the blonde super soldier at his side. "This is not meant for mortal men."

"Here that, Bar?" Tracey said, nudging her brother. "You can't drink with the big boys."

"Oh shut up," Barry said, shoving his sister away.

"And neither was Omaha beach, blondie," the veteran Barry was talking with earlier spoke up. "Stop trying to scare us. Come on," he said, gesturing with his hand towards Thor to hand over a glass.

The god of thunder looked towards the two super soldiers and male twin, sharing a look of question. Steve nodded his head once, a smile on his face, and Bucky waved his hand in a gesture of "Let him have it". Barry on the other hand was grinning, wanting to see what this Asgardian drink could do to mortal men.

Thor nodded and poured the vet his drink. "Alright."

ooOOoo

Barry grinned, holding back his laughter as he watched the veteran be carried out of the room all the while muttering "excelsior" as two younger men helped him. He shook his head as he grabbed his drink from the bar and made his way over to the pool table where Tony, Rhodey, and Clint were motioning him over for a game. Passing by the last remaining guests were leaving, he took a once over of the large open room.

As he grabbed a pool cue he spotted Natasha and Bruce talking, and Steve once the super soldier appeared next to them. A smile grew on the newbie Avenger's face when he heard the curly haired scientist mention words "lullaby" and "Betty". It was good to see Bruce so open and happier now that the female scientist was around once again. The few times Barry had met her and gotten to know her, he realized she was probably one of the few people that intimidated him. Well, mostly when she was mad. She was cool in his opinion though.

His eyes then landed on Maria, Dr. Cho, Thor, Bucky, and Tracey, all sitting on a couch, laughing and smiling with each other. Over what, he wasn't sure. But judging by the large smile on Thor's face it was something to do with Jane.

"Hey, Memento," Tony called out, raising a brow at the Madison twin. "You gonna play or what?"

"Yeah yeah," Barry said, positioning himself for a shot on the pool table. "Didn't know you were so eager to lose."

"Don't get too cocky," Rhodey laughed, a smirk on his face as he watched the younger male get ready for his shot.

"Boom!" Barry exclaimed after his shot. He watched as the solid purple ball roll straight into the pocket in the corner. "You were saying?"

"And that's why you don't mess with the new guy," Clint said, high fiving the twin. "Now just sink that eight ball and I won't ban you from playing with me."

"Didn't you do that with Cap?" Tony asked, watching as Barry set up a shot once again.

"Yeah, the guy had a clear shot for the eight ball and somehow missed it!" Clint exclaimed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I feel that you're gonna exclude everyone who isn't as good of a shot as you," Rhodey said, rolling his eyes.

"No, Bruce is allowed to play with me," the archer said with a smirk. "The guy supposedly knows how to calculate the shots and made practically everyone he took! Almost everyone."

"You guys done talking over there?" Maria shouted over her shoulder.

"Why?" Tony asked, challenging the brown haired beauty.

"I'm just wondering since everyone else is gone we can finally relax," the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent replied as she took a sip from the drink in her hand.

"Why not," Clint said with a shrug. He quickly placed his pool cue back back on the rack. "We already won."

"Wait what?" Tony exclaimed. His eyes widened when he saw the eight ball roll into a pocket. He groaned. "I give up playing with you and your teammates, Hawkie."

"What are we doing now?" Clint asked, flopping down in a seat next to Maria.

"Talking about Thor's hammer," Bucky answered, leaning back in his seat and slung an arm around Tracey's shoulders.

"We're talking about the actual hammer, right?" Tony asked, making a face. "Not something else?"

"Grow up, Stark," Natasha groaned, rolling her eyes as the billionaire grinned.

"So what's the problem with the hammer?" Rhodey asked.

"Supposedly Thor is the only one who can pick it up," Tracey said, taking a drink from her wine as her eyes followed the god as he placed the hammer on the coffee table.

"Wait, seriously?" Barry said, leaning forward in his seat. "There's no way he's the only one able to lift that thing."

"But it's a trick!" Clint accused as he picked up a random drum stick that was lying on the coffee table. He began spinning it between his fingers as he stared at the laughing god.

"Oh no no," Thor said, a large smile on his face. "It's much more than that."

"Oh," Clint scoffed, raising his hands towards the hammer. "Who so ever he be worthy shall haveth the power," he said in a deeper voice. He scoffed once more. "Whatever, man, it's a trick!"

Thor chuckled before gesturing towards his weapon. "Then please be my guest."

It grew silent as everyone looked towards the archer, expecting the man to stand up. All heads turned every which way, waiting for someone to make a move.

"Really?" Clint said, looking from Thor to everyone else.

"Oh this is going to be beautiful," Rhodey laughed.

"Clint, you've had a tough week," Tony began. "We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up."

"What is with you and those jokes," Bucky chuckled, shaking his head as he quickly looked from the scientist to the archer.

"You know I've seen this before right," Clint spoke up over the laughter. He stared at the god, raising a brow. In a second his hand wrapped around the handle and he pulled, grunting loudly as he did. Laughter erupted from him along with a large smile spreading across his face. "I still don't know how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony questioned.

"Please!" the archer exclaimed, motioning Tony, "Stark, by all means."

Tony quickly stood up, unbuttoning his coat as he approached the immovable weapon. All the while everyone made comments as the billionaire made his move. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," he said with a sniff. "It's physics," he said, looping his hand through the strap. He positioned his hands on the handle, but didn't pull before talking to the god. "So if I lift this, I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course," Thor said nonchalantly.

"I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta," he stated. And with that he pulled, grunting as he tried to lift the hammer. Unwrapping the strap from his hand, he looked at everyone around him. "Be right back."

"Barry, why don't you give it a try?" Clint asked, grinning at the twin.

The brunet twin shook his head, chuckled. "Nah, man, I'm good."

"What, you don't want to be disappointed when you see that you're not worthy?" Tracey shot, smirking at her brother.

"Ha ha, funny, Trace. No I'm just not interested," he said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Alright, let's get this party started," Tony said, reappearing with one of his Iron Man gauntlets on his hands. And just as before when he pulled the hammer, nothing. Not even when he used the thrusters on the gauntlet.

A couple minutes later there was Rhodey and Tony, both attempting to lift the hammer.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey breathed.

"Are you on my team?" Tony retaliated to his best friend.

"Just represent and pull!"

Even Bruce decided to take a shot at it. All the while screaming as he pulled on the hammer. After no reaction he let go, holding his arms over his head, continuing with his screaming. A small smile was on his face as he looked at everyone else. He only got a couple blank stares and amused smiles.

"Alright, Winter Wonderman," Tony said, patting Bucky on the shoulder as the super soldier stood up. "You're turn."

"And when I lift the hammer and rule Asgard, I'll make sure to hire you as my personal butler," he said, grinning at the bearded scientist. He gripped the handle and pulled. As everyone else: nothing. He turned to Tracey, gesturing with a smile.

The blonde hacker's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "Oh no, I don't think so."

"What, you don't want to be disappointed when you see that you're not worthy?" Barry teased, a challenging smile on his face.

Tracey chewed her cheek, an unamused look on her face as she glared at her brother. "Alright, let's do this."

"There she is!" Tony exclaimed, clapping. "Make way for Mona Lisa…oh never mind," he said when the female twin had no such luck at lifting the hammer.

Steve smirked and stood up, taking Tracey's place at the hammer. Small cheers sounded around him as he grabbed the hammer's handle, along with a "Come on, Cap" from Tony. As he pulled, gritting his teeth and grunting from the exertion, he didn't come up lucky just as everyone else.

Bruce smiled over at Natasha, gesturing her to give it a go, only to receive a shake of the head from the red head. Looking around she saw the expectant looks from everyone else.

"Oh no," she said, lifting her beer to her mouth. "That's not a question I need answered."

"All definitions from the man who wouldn't be king," Tony said, "but it's rigged."

Thor raised a brow in thought, tipping his head lightly as Clint patted Tony on the back while saying "Bet your ass."

"Steve," Maria said, pointing to the archer, "he said a bad language word."

The blond soldier closed his eyes, taking in a breath and letting it out. "Did you tell everyone about that?" he asked, quickly looking towards the grinning billionaire.

"The handle's imprinted, right?" the bearded man said, directing the topic from him (for once). "Like a security code. Who so ever is carrying Thor's finger prints I think is the literal translation."

"Yes," Thor said, standing up from his spot on the couch. "That's uh a very very interesting theory. I have a simpler one," he said as he reached out and took his hammer into his hand. He spun it before flipping it in the air and catching it. "You are all not worthy."

"Oh come on!" and many other complaints sounded out throughout the group of friends. All waved dismissive hands and scoffed at the god showing off. But quickly the laughter was interrupted by a shrill screeching sound.

Faces were scrunched up in pain or annoyance from the sound. Everyone looked around for the source, unsure as to what the sound could be. But as soon as the screeching stopped it was replaced by an eerie voice going "Wah". Clanking and scraping could be heard as something approached the group. Heads turned as everyone spotted a figure walking into the open area. They all stared in confusion as a robot full of scrapped and broken pieces stood in front of them.

"No," it spoke. "How could you be worthy? You're all killers," it stated, waving a hand as it limped further into the room.

"Stark," Steve said, never taking his eyes off the robot.

"JARVIS," Tony called out quietly.

"I'm sorry," the robot continued, ignoring the two men. "I was asleep." It quickly looked to the side. "I was a dream."

"Reboot," Tony said, looking at the small tablet like device in his hand. "Need you now. Got a buggy suit," he said as the robot continued talking.

"There was a terrible noise," it said, placing a hand on its head.

Tracey and Barry exchanged looks. Worry etched onto their faces as they looked from the robot to each other before back to the robot. What was going on? What was this thing? Did one of Tony's sentient bots go haywire?

"And I was tangled in…in…" it said, looking from side to side at its body. "Strings."

Everyone continued to stare at the mechanical being, confusion and concern spread across all of their faces. What in the world was going on?

"Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

Tracey's eyes widened at that, her left foot subconsciously taking a step back. Killed? She didn't even look away from the robot as Bucky took a step in front of her.

"You killed someone?" Steve interrogated.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But down in the real world we face ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor inquired.

Tiny scraping sounds could be heard coming from the robot, as if it was rewinding something. Seconds later Tony's voice could be heard. "I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Ultron," Bruce stated, looking towards Tony.

"In the flesh," came Ultron's reply. "Or no, not yet."

Everyone's heads snapped over to the two scientists, eyes wide; some mouths hanging open. All were stunned and at a loss for words. What did Bruce mean by Ultron? They hadn't heard anything about that project in months.

"Not this Christmas," Ulron continued. "But I'm ready."

Barry's brow began to furrow as he glared at Ultron. Slowly, he grabbed his gun from his side holster, getting it set up if necessary.

"I'm on a mission," the robot stated.

"What mission?" Natasha finally spoke up.

"Peace of our time," Ultron said.

In those few seconds, three iron sentients came crashing through the walls behind him. One went hurdling towards Tony, knocking him into the air and crashing onto furniture. Thor quickly swung his hammer, connecting with the sentient that came at him creating a metallic clang. Chaos ensued as the sentients started attacking, throwing, blasting, doing anything and everything they could at the Avengers. Barry quickly took cover behind an over turned couch. As soon as he got cover he right away shot off a couple rounds at the sentients flying around. Looking around he could see everyone else struggling with the robots attacking. Tony was currently clinging onto a flying one for dear life doing whatever he was doing to its back with whatever device he had in his hand. Bruce and Natasha weren't having an easier time either as they tried to make a run for it, Natasha firing her gun off as well.

Continuing his assault of bullets his eyes widened. Tracey. Where was his sister? He spotted Bucky fighting alongside of Steve. Where the hell was his sister? He quickly looked around, trying desperately to spot a head of blonde hair. Where was she?

"Barry, next to you!" Bucky called out, yanking a sentient that was charging the Madison twin out of the air with his metal arm.

"Thanks," Barry breathed, glaring at the robot as it flew away, causing more havoc among the group. "Duck!" he yelled as a sentient with a Steve hanging on its back came flying by. "Have you seen Tracey?"

"Last I checked she was with Cho behind the piano," Bucky replied, punching away another robot. "Come on, Stark!"

Barry's head whipped over to the said piano and immediately his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. There was Dr. Cho and Tracey, crouching behind the piano in the corner of the room. In front of them was the top half of an iron sentient; its arm raised with its gauntlet glowing blue. Tracey had a gun raised, aiming in retaliation towards the robot. Raising his gun, Barry shot at the robot's head, trying to somehow destroy it. Giving up, he lowered the gun and ran at the robot. Once in proximity he jumped on the bot's back and tried to direct its attack away from the women.

"Bucky!" he called out, spotting the super soldier nearby. "How about a game of catch?"

"Hey, punk!" Bucky called out, grabbing the robot's head as soon as Barry jumped off. He yanked the sentient over his head and sent it over to his friend.

"Thor!" Steve yelled, punching the robot before throwing it to the god who slammed his hammer onto the bot's head. The super soldier quickly set his eyes on the final sentient; his head whipped over to Clint who threw his shield at him. Catching it he threw it with barely a second to pause and smashed the last sentient to the ground.

"That was dramatic," Ultron mumbled, turning away from the group. "I'm sorry. I know you mean well. I just didn't think it through." All attention was back on the main robot, glares set straight at him. "You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" His head looked down and he reached for the fallen sentient at his feet. "These." Clutching the robot's head in his hand, he raised it up. "These puppets," he said, crushing the face plate off of the iron sentient. Sparks went off from the wires for a couple seconds before he tossed it away. "Only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction."

With that, Mjolnir flew past everyone and slammed into the robot, crashing it into the wall and smashing it into pieces. As everyone in the room stared at the fallen robot, the glow from it's face and chest stayed. But the voice of Ultron continued as he sang an eerie version of No Strings on Me before the glow finally vanished.

 **HOLY HELL! 4986 WORDS! That has never happened with any of my chapters before and I'm exhausted! I didn't think this chapter would be that long, but I was wrong. I was so wrong. As soon as I saw I was at 4500 words I questioned if I should have stopped, but my friend ALittleBirdy suggested I keep going so here we are. My longest chapter in existence. Not just out of my Marvel stories, ANY of my stories.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it! I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear what you have to say. Anything I need to fix? Anything you liked in particular? Anything you want to see in the future? Let me know! I love reading your reviews, they honestly make my day and reading them during my break at work makes the long day a lot more fun! It also encourages me to continue writing (especially since I am having a horrible horrible time getting these chapters out). So leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **You can follow me on my tumblr, winter-is-ending, and see all the weird things I reblog from my life (which is rare unless Barry/Mark does something insane that involves me), see all the Marvel posts I reblog, and ask the Avengers and Madison twins any questions you might have. You can also send in prompts for my oneshot series Life at the Tower. Or you can just send a message and just say hi! :D**

 **ALSO! I will be at Momocon all day tomorrow dressed as Scarlet Witch with my sister as Quicksilver and Barry/Mark as Hawkeye. Let me know if you're going and hopefully I'll be able to see you guys there! :D**

 **Thanks again for the love and support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!+**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her brow was furrowed and her lips were pursed. This couldn't be happening. There was no way this was happening! Staring at the glowing screen of her computer was only making her even more furious. Everything. Everything was gone! All her work since moving into the tower. Gone! And it all vanished in one night. She couldn't believe this was happening. There had to be at least one file left!

"Anything on your end?" Barry asked as he walked over to his sister's corner of the lab.

"Nothing," Tracey sighed, grabbing fists full of hair as she hung her head in exhaustion. "Everything is gone. Everything from day one," she said, chewing her cheek. This was bugging her to no end. There has to be a way to get things back. It was all a prank. Everything was still there. All the files are just going to turn up any minute now.

"I think you need a break, doll," Bucky said, walking up to the two and placing a hand on Tracey's shoulder.

"It's all gone, Bucky," she said, still keeping her eyes on the screen. "Everything from S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, and every mission we've been on. Everything."

"You too?" Bruce asked, peering over at the three. "All our work is gone… Ultron cleared out everything. He used the internet as an escape hack."

"He's been in everything," Natasha confirmed. "Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other," she stated, leaning against the window behind her and folding her arms across her chest.

"He's in your files," Rhodey said. He had a hand over his arm as he made his way across the room. Like everyone else, he got hit in some way during the attack. "He's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes," Maria said as she looked up from getting glass out of her foot. A look of concern washed over her face, matching the fear that swept over everyone at the thought.

"Nuclear codes," Rhodey restated with a nod. "Look we need to make some calls. Assuming we still can."

"Nukes?" Nat questioned, her brow furrowing. "He said he wanted us dead-"

"He didn't say dead," Steve interrupted, staring at the ground in thought.

"Just extinct," Bucky finished, a hard look on his face. His hands were clenched. What the hell was going on?

"He also said he killed somebody," Clint added in.

"There wasn't anyone else in the buidling," Maria stated, looking up at him.

"She's right," Barry said, stepping away from Tracey and leaning against a railing as he looked around the room. Everyone was a mess. Rhodey's arm was injured, Maria was picking glass out of her foot, hell, he could have sworn he was going to have a huge bruise on his back tomorrow. "Everyone at the party left. It was just us."

"Yes there was," Tony said, walking out into the middle of the room. He waved a small device in the air and immediately orange light filled the space.

It looked to be random shapes and lines as someone besides the Avengers would have seen. However, it was more horrifying than that. What should have been a circle made out of those shapes and lines was now pieces that were scattered, pulled apart. Their defense. Their friend. The hologram in front of them was a sign that things were about to get worse. It was silent as everyone stared at it, approaching it slowly to get a better look. The sight and new information sinking in.

"What?" Bruce breathed, standing next to the shattered hologram. He raised his hands, as if he was holding it. "This is insane."

"JARVIS was the first line of defense," Steve said, crossing his arms as he stared down at his feet. "He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense."

"But if this is what happened to him then…" Tracey trailed off.

"No," Bruce interjected. "Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS. This isn't strategy, this is…rage."

Stomping could be heard behind everyone. Heads turned to see Thor, god of thunder get up and Mjolnir in hand as he stormed into the room. His eyes were trained on the bearded scientist in the middle of everyone and his path was set. Tony didn't have a chance to say anything before the god's hand was wrapped around his neck, lifting him up off the ground. The hologram of JARVIS disappeared as the two went through it.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"Thor, what?" Bucky called out

"It's going around," Clint said, watching the two as Thor made his way through the room.

"Come on," Tony coughed out, "use your words buddy."

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark," Thor said, holding Tony against the wall.

"Thor!" Steve called out, stepping up to the two. "The legion air."

The god glared at Tony one last time before setting him back on his feet. Or rather, threw him on his feet. He continued to glare at him for a few more seconds before addressing the captain. "Trail went cold about a hundred miles out. It's headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."

"Genie's out of that bottle," Natasha said, looking up at the blond god. "Clear and present as Ultron."

"I don't understand," Helen spoke up from her spot where she looked at the destroyed robot body that Ultron had occupied during the fight. "You built this program," she said, looking at Tony. He remained silent and turned away. "Why's it trying to kill us?"

"You said you were done working on Ultron!" Tracey spoke up. She quickly stood up from her chair, pushing it back as she walked towards Tony, pointing a finger at him. "You told us you weren't going to try again after the failed attempts. So you lied?"

"Oh don't you start pointing fingers at me, Tracey, and saying I lied," the billionaire said, glaring at the blonde. "Let's not forget. Who's the one who didn't tell any of us that Michael Burnow had called them! You lied to us about that."

"Hey!" Barry snapped, stepping in front of his sister. His eyes furrowed as he shot daggers at the scientist. Never had he seen Tony raise his voice at either of them and he sure as hell wasn't starting now. Not at his sister. "What Tracey did was a mistake. She's never been on field missions before then and had never dealt with a situation like that. She was new. I've done plenty of lying while with S.H.I.E.L.D. I've had to lie to her and my mom about what I had been doing. Tracey was new and didn't know how to handle that sort of situation given to her. Back off! We've all been through stuff we aren't proud of. He gestured to everyone in the room. It wasn't a lie. They've done a few things they weren't proud of. But they were making up for it as they grew that was for sure. He turned back to the man in front of him, his glare still clear as day on his face. "But Tony, you should have told us about Ultron."

Tony turned around after the glaring match with the male Madison twin. He stared at the desk in front of him, remaining silent as everyone waited for him to say something. It wasn't what they wanted to hear though. Laughter could be heard coming from the bearded man, all eyes were on him as he did.

Bruce stared at him, shaking his head. "Mm," he hummed.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked, a smile on his face in bewilderment.

"No," Tony said, turning around to face him. "It's probably not," he continued, looking around the room at the others, all the while a slightly confused expression on his face. "Right? Is this very terrible. Is it so?" Laughter coughed out of him, a smile now on his face. "Is it so… It is. It's so terrible."

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand," Thor stated.

"No! I'm sorry," Tony quickly interrupted, walking up to his teammate. "I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

"Tony," Bruce spoke out, "this might not be the time to-"

"Really?" Tony nearly yelled, looking at the other scientist with a look of disappointment. "That's it? You just going to roll over show your belly every time somebody snarls."

"Only when I've created a murder bot," he said, making a face of "of course I am".

"We didn't," Tony declared, holding his arms out in exasperation. "We weren't even close. Were we even close to an interface?" he asked him.

"Well you did something right," Steve said, glaring at the man. "You did it right here. The Avengers was supposed to be different from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Tell us Tony," Bucky said, walking up to the rest of the team. He crossed his arms as he stared at the scientist in front of him. The man he thought of as a teammate, a friend. The man who created something that wanted to kill them was apparently created for a certain reason. "Why did you create Ultron? What reason do you have for creating this thing?"

"Does anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked, pointing to the ceiling to show emphasis to the story.

"No of course not," Barry said, rolling his eyes.

"No," Rhodey said, shaking his head. "Never come up."

"Saved New York?" Tony continued.

Tracey took a deep breath, letting it out as she closed her eyes. Here it was. "Not sure what you're talking about," she sighed.

"Never heard that before," Rhodey said.

"Do you recall that?" Tony said, raising his voice. "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space, we're standing three hundred feet below it." There was a pause as he let it sink in. He looked at everyone. At his teammates. "We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but that up there, that's…that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating Ultron?"

"Together," Steve said, not missing a beat.

"We'll lose," Tony said, staring straight at him.

"Then we'll do that together too." Silence filled the room for a few moments as the two leaders stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something else. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out," the super soldier stated to the others. "And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

ooOOoo

"He's all over the globe," Maria told Steve and Barry as the elevator's doors opened.

They walked off and onto the top floor. All around, glass covered the floor and furniture. The furniture was over turned or busted to pieces. Barry stared at it solemnly. It was a reminder of the threat from Ultron. It was a reminder of the start of it all. This would most likely be the hardest battle any of them have ever faced. They were going to pull through, he knew that much. As long as they stuck together like Steve said, they'd make it out of this mess.

"Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs," she listed off. "Reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place.

"Fatalities?" Steve questioned.

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories. Worst fears and about something too fast for them to see," she reported.

"Maximoffs," Barry breathed, brow furrowing.

"Well it makes sense that he'd go to them," Steve pointed out. "They have something in common."

"Not anymore," Maria said, looking down at her tablet and pulling up a file. Handing it to Steve she showed a picture of Strucker, dead in his cell. The word "peace" was on the wall written in his blood.

"God…" Barry breathed as he took the tablet next. "This is insane."

"Negative. I'm more concerned about you."

Clint could be heard in a side room as the three passed by. Looking in they found the archer on his phone, back turned to them. He was talking low.

"Are they-"

"Barton," Steve called, interrupting his friend mid-sentence. "We might have something," he said, when the archer turned around.

"Gotta go," Clint said, quickly hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" the super soldier asked.

"Girlfriend," came the one answered reply.

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend," Barry said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well I lied," Clint chuckled lightly.

"Seems like that's a theme this week," Barry said, trying to make light of everything.

"Well hopefully it will stop now that we're facing this," Steve said as the three walked into the lab where the others were.

"What's this?" Thor asked as Barry handed him the tablet. The image on the device wasn't a happy one and it definitely didn't help the god's mood. He quickly shoved it into Tony's chest, "passing" him the device to view the new information.

"Ultron killed Strucker," Steve announced for the rest.

"And he didn't bank seat the crime scene," Tony said, staring at the image. "Just for us."

"This is a smoke screen," Natasha said, taking the taking the tablet. "Why send a message when you've given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Steve observed, looking at his team.

"Not like he was going to give it to us," Bucky muttered, glaring at the tablet on the desk. "It would have taken a while to get information out of Hydra's number new leader."

"I bet he-" Natasha stopped herself as beeping came from the computer she was working at. "Yeah, everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"I checked my files a few minutes ago," Tracey spoke up as she looked over the red head's shoulder. "All the information I had on him from the mission was erased. Ultron must have done it when he escaped through the internet." Knowing the fact that some robot peace program had gone rogue and destroyed all the files on her computer was making her mad. All the she had done with the team, gone. All for nothing.

"Not everything," Tony said, his eyes widening slightly in realization.

ooOOoo

Tracey trudged back into the lab, a large box of files in her hands as she followed the others in. Bucky followed behind, two boxes of his own in his arms. He gave her a smirk when he saw her roll her eyes at him as he walked by.

"Show off," she muttered to him.

"You love me," he whispered back, grinning when she tried to trip him only to have her nearly fall when he used his foot to trip her in her attempt. He chuckled when he caught her mumbling "You're annoying" under her breath. "You chose to say yes. Come on," he said, following Steve into the lab.

She followed the rest and set her box onto a desk. Looking around she could already see Steve, Thor, and Tony going through different file boxes of their own. Lids were tossed to the side, files with information they didn't need were placed away from everyone so as not to get mixed up with ones that hadn't been checked yet. Everyone was going through different files, skimming page after page after page. So far nothing was found.

"No associates," Steve muttered as he threw a box lid to the side. "Strucker didn't have a lot of friends."

"Well these guys are all horrible," Bruce stated from his spot on the ground.

"Wait," Tony said, making Bruce look up at him. "I know that guy," he said, pointing to the picture in the folder Bruce had in his hand. The billionaire took the file from the scientist, staring at the image of the man in the folder. "From back in the day he operates off the African coast, black market arms," he informed, passing the file to Steve to allow the soldier a look at it. Steve and Bucky stared at him, brows furrowed at this new information. "There are conventions, alright. You meet people there. I didn't sell them anything," Tony said with a bit of annoyance, trying to reassure them as the pieces of the file was passed around. "He was talking about finding something. Something new, a game changer. It was all really Ab."

"This," Thor said, pointing to something on the man.

"Ah, that's a tattoo," the billionaire answered. "I don't think he had it."

"No, those are tattoos," the god said, pointing to the top picture. "This is a brand," he stated, pointing to another picture.

"He's right," Tracey said from one of the computers next to Bruce. "It's some sort of brand."

"It's a word in African dialect," Bruce followed up, "meaning thief in a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Steve asked.

"Uh Wakanada," Bruce stumbled, "Wu-Wah-"

"Wakanda?" Tracey tried, her eyes squinting in confusion. "Wakanda?" she asked, turning to the others. "I've never heard of it."

Immediately Steve, Bucky, and Tony looked to each other, their eyes sharing the same look of knowing.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with their trade goods," Tony mumbled.

"There's no way there's more," Bucky added in. "Is there?"

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve questioned.

"I don't follow," Bruce said walking up to them with Tracey following behind.

"Last of what?" Barry questioned from his spot at a desk. "What did he get from Wakanda?"

Tony pursed his lips as he looked at everyone before turning to look at Steve's shield. "The strongest metal on Earth."

"You mean to tell us," Tracey said, her mouth slightly open in shock, "that there is more vibranium than just the one that made Steve's shield. And worse, that Ultron is going after it?"

"Seems like it," Clint muttered, chewing his cheek. "If he's already gotten the information from Strucker, then he's already on his way there."

"And if he's after vibranium…" Barry trailed off. "We're going to be dealing with the strongest robot."

"We need to get out there," Bucky said, crossing his arms, "now."

"Alright then," Steve sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Suit up."

 **I am so so so so SO sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work and I've been trying to find the motivation and inspiration to keep writing. I finally sat my butt down today and wrote. I really hope you enjoy this!**

 **I tried my best to give Tracey, Barry, and Bucky more time in this chapter and tried to split it up. It's kinda hard when there's already set plot with dialogue. Next chapter and the farm house chapter (maybe chapters, depending on what I have happen at the farm house) there will be more with Bucky and the twins. I have plans for them, but I'm still pulling things together and figuring things out.**

 **Either way, I hope you liked this and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **If you have any questions for the Avengers and Madison twins, feel free to stop by my tumblr and leave a message. If you have any prompts for Life at the Tower, leave a message on my tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. Or just say hi if you'd like. I'd love to get to know you guys :D**

 **ALSO there's a reference to Falling Again about Tracey keeping the secret of her conversations with Burnow in this chapter. I wanted to make things a bit clear (I guess is the word). There were some people who didn't like the part where Tracey kept her phone calls with the bad guy from the team, which I get, it's frustrating. Why didn't she tell them? They could have stopped it. It was a thought that went through my head as I wrote the last story, but I went with her keeping it a secret. And some people really didn't like it. I get that. But I also went with that plot line because hey, people lie! People in Marvel lie! Tony didn't tell the others about Ultron until Ultron attacked. Yes, Tracey could have told the others, but she kept quiet because it was her first time dealing with that sort of situation. It was her first field missions. She didn't know what to do. She had her family's lives on the line and she was scared. So yeah, she lied. But how many other people have lied in the MCU verse? Steve lied about knowing why Fury was in his apartment, even to Natasha who was a teammate of his. Tony lied about making Ultron. Many others have lied and it's life. Sometimes people lie. I'm sorry if it made some of you mad, but I wanted to go with that story line.**

 **Again, if you haven't read the last two stories to the Winter is Ending series, there will be things that don't make sense at all for you. Especially in future chapters. So please go read them just in case anything doesn't make sense in the story. But if you have read them and things haven't made sense, PLEASE feel free to let me know and I will clarify it or fix the chapter :)**

 **I hope you liked it and please I would LOVE to hear your thoughts so leave a review. Thanks and have a great day (or night, depending on your time zone).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Silence filled the air around the team as they made their way to South Africa. Plans were being made amongst Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bucky. Clint was currently flying the quinjet with Barry seated next to him, helping with navigation and controls. Pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair, was Bruce, anxious as to what could possibly happen during this mission. He was certainly hoping to not have to call in a Code Green. Natasha and Tracey sat back, the red head double checking her weapons and fixing up one of her guns while the hacker was pulling up the files on the cargo ships Klaw was supposedly on. To say there was tension between everyone was close to an understatement.

No one had said a thing after they separated to get ready for the trip. Not even after. Most were angered at the fact that Tony had created Ultron, knowing full well that the scientist had stopped progress after the number of failed attempts in the previous five months. And for it all to come crashing – literally – at them, showing that the billionaire scientist had in fact been working on it behind their backs was a huge punch to everyone's trust. Especially with the fact that the rogue AI wanted them all dead wasn't helping the matter.

"Find Ultron, stop him from taking the vibranium, and find a way to shut him down," Steve concluded, folding his arms across his chest as he stood up a little straighter. "Understood?" he asked, looking around at the scientist, super soldier, and god.

"And take back the scepter," Thor nearly growled. He was close to shaking in his anger, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"That too," the super soldier replied, giving a quick nod to the god.

"Seems easy enough," Natasha said sarcastically as she stood up from her seat. She made her way to the group, popping out a hip as she leaned back on one of her legs. "How do we know which one has Klaw on it though?"

"That would be where Kevin Flynn comes in," Tony said, nodding to Tracey as she hurriedly typed away at her computer. "Give her some time and she'll have the ship with his location."

"And that would be the boat with the number 782," the blonde hacker announced, holding up her computer for the group.

"See?" Tony said with a smile as he gestured to her. "What did I tell you?"

"Whatever, Stark," Bucky grumbled out, turning away and taking a seat next to his fiancé. "We just need to get to Ultron and stop him."

"I'm taking us down," Clint announced over his shoulder.

"We'll be dropping from above the ship," Barry added. He turned to his sister and Bruce. "We will set the jet to autopilot once we reach the ship. From there it will take you two to a spot off the shore."

"And you'll call us if a Code Green is ever needed," Bruce said, pursing his lips.

"Alright," Tracey said, nodding once at her brother. "Hopefully this will be easy…"

"Hey," Bucky said, speaking softly to her as he nudged her arm with his elbow. A light smile grew on his face when she turned to him. "It will be fine. Like you've always told me: everything is going to be okay."

"Alright, let's go," Clint said, quickly getting up and removing his headset. "The ship is below. Get ready."

Tracey turned to Bucky and gave him a smile. "Good luck out there," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, doll," he said, giving her one last smile before standing up.

"See ya in a bit, Trace," Barry said, as he patted his sister on the head as he approached the two. "Ready, Buck?" he asked the super soldier.

The dark haired man gave a quick nod before the two followed the rest of the team out.

Tracey watched as her fiancé and twin brothered followed the others off the quinjet. She chewed her cheek, staring at the now closed hatch and feeling the jet take its leave to the landing location. It was silent, the hum of the engine creating the only sound. She turned to look at Bruce, giving him a tiny smile.

The scientist returned it and gave a shrug. "Well this is going to be fun."

ooOOoo

"Buck, you take that way and Natasha, you're over there."

Steve whispered out his orders to his teammates as he, Thor, and Tony made their way to the upper part of the hull. The sounds of the scattering and retreating workers was finally fading to a dim echo off the metal walls. The only sound could be heard was coming from above them as the remaining people – and robot – spoke amongst themselves. Ultron's voice echoed off the walls, followed by another voice, male, that the Avengers could only assume was from Klaw.

Bucky looked around him, watching as his teammates dispersed to their locations. He looked back to his path and continued his trek to his own location. The sound of Ultron's voice continued to echo throughout the hull. The soldier's brow furrowed as he continued on, pushing himself against the wall once he reached his location. Peering around the corner at the group they had their sights on, he could see not only was Ultron with Klaw, but it looked like the twins from Hydra were there too.

"This will be fun…" he muttered to himself. He held his gun up, ready for anything. Although he wasn't expecting the sound of a mangled scream reverberating in his ears. Was that Klaw? What did Ultron do?

"Don't compare me to Stark!" Ultron yelled, sounding more and more like a five year old child. "He's beneath me. H-he's a sickness!"

"Aw junior," Tony's voice sounded. The three were in their positions. Now was the time to wait for whatever Ultron might pull. "You're going to break your old man's heart."

"If I have to," Ultron replied, his voice a lot calmer than five seconds ago.

"No one would have to break anything," Thor said, trying to reason the enemy.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet," the AI responded with.

"He beat me by one second," Tony said.

 _What?_ Bucky thought, his face scrunching up slightly in confusion. He shook it off. It's not important. He had to keep his focus on the task at hand.

"Ah this is funny, Mr. Stark," a new voice could be heard. A male voice. One of the twins. "Is what? Comfortable? Like old times?"

"This was never my life," the billionaire said. His voice was full of regret, the super soldier could hear that clear as day.

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve stepped up.

"Oh we will," the female twin replied.

"I know you've suffered," the soldier continued.

Ultron letting out a cry of disgust could be heard followed by a chuckle. "Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, bu-"

"If you believe in peace then let us keep it," Thor interrupted.

 _Thank you, Thor._ Bucky said. He couldn't stand that robot bad mouthing his friend. He was the cause of this fight. And the soldier and everyone else only prayed that it wouldn't result in a war.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet," Ultron retaliated, taking small steps towards the three.

"Yeah huh," the iron man spoke back up. "What's the vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that," the robot could be heard. Just by the sound of his voice, Bucky didn't trust what was about to happen. "Because I wanted to take this time to discuss my evil pla-"

Right away, the AI cut himself off and used some sort of magnetic force, pulling Tony towards him. Just as he did, two more robots fell down from nowhere and attacked Thor and Steve. The sound of metal smashing into metal could heard above them. Looking up the super soldier could see Tony and Ultron flying around the hull of the ship, blasting at each other. The sound of fighting could be heard above the four remaining Avengers. Bucky looked to Barry. The same look was on the other Avenger's face and the two jumped into action. Right away they saw two Ultron robots attacking and then there were the twins. And not even a minute later, Klaw's men were joining the fight.

"Is everyone going to be a part of this?" Bucky sighed as he fired a couple shots towards one of of the men.

"Seems like it," Barry said. His gun fired, the bang resounding off the walls, mixing in with the rest of the chaotic noise coming from the fight. "Heads up!"

The two men ducked and looked up to see one of the twins, Pietro, flying over their heads and crashing into a pile of boxes. Lying next to his hand was Mjolnir.

"Guess the kid wasn't worthy either," Bucky said, a smirk gracing his features.

"Well that's reassuring," the Madison twin chuckled. "Come on," he said, turning back to a couple of Klaw's men running towards them.

Over head the sounds of Thor and Steve fighting Ultron's robots could be heard. Clanging and scraping coming from metal against metal. Shield and hammer against robot and robot. And then there was Ultron and Iron Man. The two were still duking it out in the air, but it didn't take much longer until the two fighters had crashed through the roof of the boat and were battling outside. One by one the Ultron bots were taken out, Thor and Steve decapitating the last one (just as they did the last time). Klaw's men were being taken care of, but more seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Stay down kid," Steve said, glaring at the fallen Pietro.

"Having fun yet?" Bucky asked, appearing next to his friend and taking a couple of shots towards the other soldiers.

"Tons," Steve said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "And you?"

"Eh, could be a bit more exciting you know?" the metal armed man said with a smirk.

"Thor! Status," Steve called into the comm links.

"The girl tried to warp my mind," the god answered in return. "Take special care, I doubt a human can keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty."

"Mighty. Of course," Barry said with a good natured roll of his eyes. He turned on his heel after taking out one last soldier. He froze. Standing in front of him was red glowing eyes. Wanda Maximoff was there, a glare set on her face and her hands raised. The red glow coming from them wasn't a good sight. Barry quickly raised his gun, however, just as he did she vanished. "She tried to get to me. I'm not sure where she…went…" he trailed off.

As he was looking around for her the area he had been in had changed. No longer was he on the boat, but he was at the tower? His face scrunched up in confusion. That couldn't be right. He could have sworn he was just fighting alongside the others. As he roamed the tower he made his way to the top floor, taking the elevator as he went. Walking off, he was met with the acrid smell of blood slamming into his face. Breathing it in, he could taste it on his tongue. The metallic taste of it made him want to gag. It was so strong. He looked around, trying to find the source.

"Hello?" he called out, taking cautious steps.

His heart skipped a beat when a reply came. But it wasn't words. It was gasps. Gasps for air. His heart pounded in his ears as he slowly made his way to the living room area of the floor. The gasping got louder with each step he took. Reaching the couch he froze and his heart shattered. On the floor next to the couch was Tracey, blood pouring out of her throat where a clean cut was made.

"Oh god…" he breathed. He rushed over and knelt down, placing his hands on his sister's throat. He had to stop the bleeding. He had to! "Tracey! Tracey what happened? Who did this?"

Only gasps were met as his answer. Tears were forming in his twin sister's eyes as she stared up at him. Her mouth was moving, trying to speak but only gasps came out. He continued putting pressure on her throat, looking around for something to cover it up.

"I need help! Someone! Is anyone here?" he called out, his voice cracking.

Footsteps sounded from his left. Looking up he found Bucky. To say he was relieved to see him was wrong. His breath hitched at the sight of the bloody soldier. His metal hand gripped a knife, blood dripping from the tip of it. A vacant and angered look was on his face as he stared at the male Madison twin.

"Bucky?" Barry glared up at him, tears stinging his eyes. "You did this? Why?"

"Ты следующий," the soldier spoke before lunging at him.

ooOOoo

The comm links were crackling. The sounds of the voices from the others were going in and out. No matter how many times Tracey tried to fix them, they only came back as static or broken up voices.

"Guys," Bruce said, speaking into his link, "is this a Code Green?"

Once again they were met with static. They shared a look before turning their gaze to the hatch. Taking a look outside couldn't be bad. It sounded like the fight was inside the ship. At least they hoped it was. But no matter, Bruce went to the hatch, hitting the button to open it.

"Guys?" Tracey tried once more. "Is this a Code Green? What's going on over there?"

ooOOoo

"Barry? Barry!"

Bucky stared at the male twin, his brow furrowed. Barry was slumped on the floor, leaning against a wall and staring at the ground. His breathing was coming out in slow deep breathes, as if he was trying to catch his breath or something. What the hell did that girl do to him?

"Barry, come on," Bucky tried once more. "Snap out of it. What happened?"

"Guys? Is this a Code Green?" Tracey's voice sounded in the super soldier's ear. His comm link was going off. "What's going on over there?"

"Shit!" Bucky cursed, abruptly standing up. "Tracey."

He remembered seeing the male twin running off with his sister. Whatever happened to the girl, the brother wasn't happy. If they had run off then they had to be going to the quinjet. They were working for Ultron. He wanted all Avengers gone. What was stopping the twins from doing the same?

ooOOoo

"What do we do?" Tracey asked, turning in her seat to look at Bruce.

The doctor stared out the quinjet for a couple more seconds before turning to the hacker. His brow was furrowed and his lips were set in a thin line. "I'm not sure. No one is coming through. I can't just go out there if they aren't calling for a Code Green."

"I know," the blonde said, staring at her lap. She chewed her cheek in thought, wracking her brain for some sort of idea. "I could go out there an-"

Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her when she saw the Maximoff twins standing behind Bruce. Before she could do or say anything the female twin was next to Bruce. The blonde hacker quickly grabbed the gun she had packed and turned it on the twins. However, she was too late. Whatever the female Maximoff did to Bruce was affecting him. The man was hunched over, grunting in pain. He was getting mad. Whatever the girl did was making him really mad and he wasn't in control of it this time. He was going to Hulk out in the quinjet!

"Bruce?" she said hesitantly. She inhaled a shuddering breath when he snapped his head up at her, his face contorted in anger. He let out a cry of pain and anger seconds later. "Bruce…"

"No! Get back!" he grunted out, quickly shuffling out of the quinjet before he completely went green.

Tracey watched as her teammate changed before her eyes. A roar erupted from the Hulk and pierced the air sending a shiver down the blonde woman's spine. Her eyes quickly went to the twins, remembering they were still there.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded, pointing her gun at them.

The twins stared at her, eyes narrowed and matching her gaze. They shared a look briefly before Pietro rushed her. Tracey quickly fired at him only to see the bullet lay at her feet in an upright position.

"Tracey!"

The hacker's head snapped over to hatch and saw Bucky rushing up to them. A gun was raised and shots were fired towards the twins only to be deflected by Wanda or pushed to the side by Pietro. The super soldier stood in the entrance, glaring at the twins who stood between him and his girl.

His attention snapped over to the female Maximoff. She was somehow at his side before he could even react, her hands waving in his face with their red glow engulfing them. He blinked a couple times, adjusting to whatever she did.

It didn't seem like anything happened until he found himself somewhere else. A street in New York. Looking around he saw flames engulfing a building; people screaming and running away. Away from…him? Why? He looked around again. What was happening? That's when he spotted them. The bodies. The bodies of the Avengers. His friends. His family. All were mangled, bloody. Did he do this? No! He couldn't have! He wouldn't! He approached slowly, body shaking as he smelled blood. Looking around he saw Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, everyone. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Steve. His face was covering in cuts and blood. His clothes didn't look any different.

Bucky shook his head. He couldn't have done this! His heart stopped when he saw something in the corner of his eyes. Blonde hair.

"No…" he breathed, slowly walking over. "Tracey?" His heart stopped when he saw the state she was in. She was unconscious on the ground. Blood was pouring out of wounds that littered her body. Her face was caved in on one side, as if someone had punched her repeatedly. The soldier's eyes widened as he slowly raised his metal hand up. A gasp sounded out when he saw the blood trailing from his hand to his arm. That's when he noticed the gun in his other hand. "No no no!" he exclaimed, falling to his knees. He chucked the gun away from him and quickly gathered Tracey in his arms. "Tracey, baby, please! Wake up! Steve!" he called out, turning to his unconscious friend. "Steve!" Nothing. "Tracey, please," he whispered, tears rolling down his face. She didn't move.

The Winter Soldier did this. He did this. He did this to them all. He did this to his family. Everyone he cared about.

A flash of bright light blinded him and before he could blink again he found himself in the Winter Soldier's chair. Straps were clamped around his arms and legs. The head piece was buzzing above him.

"Your mission was a success," came a familiar voice.

Bucky looked over and spotted Pierce in off to the side in front of him. His eyes widened. He was back. How was he back? After all these years he decided to show his face now?

"Wipe him," the older man said, nodding towards a scientist who appeared out of nowhere.

The headpiece buzzed again and began to lower down onto the soldier's head. He writhed and struggled. No he couldn't go back. He couldn't be him again. He couldn't!

"NO!" he screamed.

ooOOoo

Tracey stared at Bucky, eyes wide. He was mumbling, hunched over himself and panting. What did that witch do to him? It had to be the same thing that she did to Bruce, but a different reaction from the soldier. She took a step forward, raising a shaky hand towards him as he writhed in pain. "Bucky?"

Нет!" he roared, swinging a fist at her. "Я не твой кукол!"

"Bucky!" Tracey exclaimed, jumping away from him.

"Tracey! Get away from him!"

The female Madison twin looked over at the hatch once again and spotted her brother this time. Barry was running at her and Bucky, a snarl on his face as he glared at the super soldier. He jumped at him, kicking the metal armed man away.

"Stay away from my sister!" he yelled, staring at the man as he curled up on the floor in what looked like fear. Barry wasn't sure and he didn't care. He turned his glare at the twins, but stopped when he didn't see the female, only the male. "Where's your sister?" he ordered, holding his gun up at Pietro. He didn't get an answer, but he turned to see Wanda standing next to Tracey, waving her hands just as she had done to him earlier. "Get away from her!" he yelled, firing at the twin. He grunted as a blow to his back sent him to the floor. He glared up at the male Maximoff and swung his leg at his, trying to knock him down. "Tracey! Tracey, snap out of it!"

ooOOoo

"Tracey! Tracey!"

Tracey looked around her. She was alone. It was quiet. Except for the sound of someone calling her name. Walking around, she noticed she was in some sort of building and the only sound she heard was from her footsteps. And clacking? She looked down and her eyes widened. On her feet were a pair of white heels. Not only that, but a white dress was on her. A wedding dress? What was going on?

"Tracey."

She sucked in a breath at the sound of the voice behind her. An oh so familiar voice. A voice she never thought she'd hear again. She slowly turned around, her heart hammering in her chest to only sink to the pit of her stomach once she saw the person standing in front of her.

"Hey, Tracey," her dad said, smiling at her. Tears were in his eyes as he looked her up and down. "You look beautiful, princess."

"Daddy?" she said, a few stray tears slipping down her face. What was he doing here?

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding out his arm for her.

She hesitantly took it with a shaking arm and gave a slight nod. Why? She wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure what was going on. She was afraid to ask. He led her through two large wooden doors and into a church. All around her friends and family were there. Then there was Bucky standing at the end, a smile on his face. No one said anything. There was no sound whatsoever. Only the sound of hers and her dad's footsteps. But as soon as her dad showed up, he disappeared too. The church was still full. But full of life, that was a different story. At the end of the alter there laid her family. Her mom, her dad, Barry. All bloody and unmoving. Around them were the Avengers in the same state. And then there was Bucky. Blood covered him just as everyone else. They were all dead…

"No please no…" Tracey whispered, taking a step back. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening!

ooOOoo

She let out a gasp. Her head turned every which way in a hurry. She was on the quinjet. She was fine. Everyone was fine. She hoped. The twins were gone. That much she knew. She looked up and saw Barry staring down at her with a solemn look on his face. Turning to her right she found Bucky sitting against the wall of the jet, taking deep breathes and staring at nothing. What happened? What did that Maximoff girl do to them all?

 **Oh my god! I finally got this chapter done! It took three days to complete since I started writing it. And it took forever to actually start writing it. I am so sorry for the delay. Work and life have been busy and I just now forced myself to write this.**

 **I want to thank Just A Little Birdy for the help with this chapter. The reason I was delaying writing this was because I wasn't sure what to do for the Wanda visions the twins and Bucky would have. The twins in my head were too similar and I didn't want that (even though they are twins). That's when Birdy suggested Barry fearing for Tracey's life with Bucky. He trusts Bucky with hers and his life. But his sister is still marrying an ex-brainwashed assassin. Who knows if he'd ever relapse again? With Tracey I wanted to bring in her dad. Because with her wedding coming up she won't have her dad to walk her down the aisle. And then after that her other fear is losing everyone she cares about. Then finally, we all know Bucky's fear. Relapsing and becoming the Winter Soldier again.**

 **I really really hope you liked this chapter. I was looking forward to writing it and I hope I was able to convey any heartbreaking scenes with those three. I hope I did because I don't know if I've ever successfully broken anyone's heart with my writing ha.**

 **Check out my tumblr at winter-is-ending and feel free to send any questions to the Avengers and Madison twins and any prompts you might have for Life at the Tower.**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so please leave a review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fears. That all she ever saw. Her victims always saw their worst fears and she was always there to witness them. Even if she left them to rot in their visions, she still saw them. They would play in her own mind and they would haunt her for a couple hours or so. However, it never lasted. They never bothered her. Before this all happened. Before they started working for Ultron. Before they encountered the Avengers. Now it was bugging her. So many of their fears. All of them had some horrifying fear. She had only seen the fears of the Hydra scientists and agents who experimented on her and Pietro. Back when she had no handle over her powers.

Now seeing the Avengers' fears she couldn't get them out of her head.

"What is wrong?" Pietro's voice sounded through the room, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," Wanda quickly replied, avoiding looking at her brother.

"It does not seem like nothing," the male twin said, approaching his sister. He stood before her, staring down at her as she stared at the ground. Taking a deep breath he sat down next to her. "Wanda, what is it?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"It is just…the vision the Avengers saw…they are bothering me," the female replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I cannot get them out of my head. I keep having flashes of the visions they had," she explained. "Some of them…they are just indescribable…I just can't get them out."

"This bothered you before with Hydra," Pietro stated. "Why is bothering you now?"

"I did not care for Hydra. I still do not," Wanda said blatantly.

"And you care about the Avengers?" Pietro scoffed, brow furrowing.

"No!" she defended. "I do not care for them. But at the same time they make me curious. Some of them I feel for…"

"You feel for? What do you mean?" Pietro was confused. They agreed to join Ultron because they wanted revenge on Stark. Ultron just wanted all of them gone. They teamed up with the robot knowing that by getting rid of all the Avengers they would eliminate Tony Stark as well. But seeing how the visions they saw are bothering his own sister, worried him.

"There is a brother and sister…" she started. "Twins…like us. The brother had a vision about his sister dying…" She paused, clenching and unclenching her hands. Just the sight of the dying female with her brother holding her in his arms terrified her. What happened if that was her or Pietro dying? She looked at her own brother, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I am terrified, Pietro," she said. "What if that is us? They just want to protect themselves just as we do. Pietro…are we…are we doing the right thing? Working with Ultron, I mean. Are we supposed to be on this side?"

Pietro stared at his sister as she went back to staring at her lap. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and placing a kiss to her head. He himself didn't know what to say after hearing about the vision. Were they doing the right thing? He shook the thought out. Of course they were! They needed to get their revenge on Tony Stark! But still… "I am not sure myself… But I do know it will be alright, Wanda. We will get through this. Together."

ooOOoo

It was silent, the hum of the engines creating the only sound as the jet flew through the air. The entire ride back was silent for the team. No one spoke of what happened. All had been hit with whatever the female Maximoff twin had done to them. No one said what they saw, but who would? All the images they saw, the wants, the fears. Everything they saw took a toll on them mentally. Everyone just stared off into space, contemplating all they had witnessed. Some of the team were in their seats, just staring. Others huddled into themselves and Thor paced back and forth wringing his hands together. It seemed fighting Ultron was going to be a lot harder than they thought.

"The news is loving you guys," Maria voice sounded throughout the quinjet. "Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."

"Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony questioned.

"Already on the scene," Maria answered. "How's the team?"

"Everyone's…we took a hit," the billionaire replied slowly. "We'll shake it off."

Barry shifted his eyes up, staring at the billionaire as he talked with the female agent. It only lasted a second before he glanced around at the others. Everyone was a wreck. He had never seen any of them like this before. God only knew what each and every one of them saw. His gaze landed on his sister, who was nearly curled up in her seat, arms wrapped around herself as she stared at the ground in front of her. Then he looked over at the man sitting next to her. Bucky didn't look any better. Hell he even had distanced himself from Tracey.

Barry's gaze hardened, his brow furrowing as he stared down at the super soldier. All he could see was the angered face and bloody knife flashing through his head. He could see Tracey, dying in his arms as Bucky stood over them, ready to attack Barry and claim him as his next victim.

The male twin's hands clenched, knuckles turning white. He couldn't shake this feeling off of him. That vision wouldn't go away. He wanted to distance Tracey from Bucky. He needed to. He cared for Bucky, he was like family. He was going to be family. But after that vision…he couldn't shake the anger that he had towards the metal armed man.

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here," she advised.

"So run and hide?" Tony said in a bit of disbelief. Barry scoffed lightly.

Maria hesitated before speaking again. "Until we can find Ultron I don't have a lot else to offer."

The scientist sighed. "Neither do we." He quickly stood and headed to front where Clint was flying the jet. "Hey want to switch out?" he offered.

"No I'm good," the archer replied. "If you want to get some kip," he said over his shoulder, "now's a good time. We're a few hours out."

"A few hours from where?"

"Safe house."

ooOOoo

By the time the quinjet had made its destination the sun was already rising. Peering out the front of the jet, everyone could see huge fields of grass and a large area full of trees that had a yellow tint to them as the sunrise casted it light over the area. As the quinjet landed amongst the trees, the view eventually turned towards a small farm house a couple yards away.

The team followed Clint as he helped Natasha walk up towards the front door. As they moved along the path everyone looked from side to side and all around as they examined the area. All confused as to where they were and why Clint had taken them here.

"What is this place?" Thor spoke up, finally asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Safe house," Tony answered, stepping up next to the god.

"Let's hope," Clint added in. "Hey, we're home!" he called out into the empty house.

A blonde haired woman appeared in the kitchen, carrying a couple coloring books in her hands. Everyone stopped and stared as all eyes landed on Sharon.

"Hey, sorry we didn't call ahead," he said as he helped Natasha sit down on the couch.

"No problem," Sharon replied with a smile and shrug. She smirked as she looked at all the confused faces she was getting. "Hey, neighbor," she greeted Steve as her eyes landed on the super soldier.

"Sharon? What? What are you doing here?" Steve asked, blinking as he tried to register his girlfriend standing in front of him.

"Well, it's a safe house," Tony said. "She's an agent. It makes sense."

"Yeah about that," Clint began before his attention turned towards a hall way. "Oh incoming."

A little girl with bright red hair came running into the room, a large smile on her face as she headed towards the archer. Right behind her was a younger looking boy with a head full of brown hair.

"Daddy!" they cheered.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Clint greeted, lifting the girl in his right arm before picking up the boy in his other. "Hey, champ! How are you guys doing?" he asked, placing a kiss on each of their heads.

Mouths fell open and brows furrowed as the Avengers watched the scene play out before them. What was going on?

"These are…" Tony said, looking for words to say. "Smaller agents."

"Did you bring Mommy?" the little girl asked as the Avenger placed her back on the ground with the boy.

"Why don't you hug her and find out," Natasha spoke up, standing from the couch and holding her arms out as the two kids ran to her, both yelling "Mommy!"

Bucky's eyes widened as he watched the red headed woman lift each kid up and kiss them. His mouth fell open, trying to process what was happening. There was no way. There was no way these were Natasha's kids. It couldn't be. Not after… "Natasha?" he said, staring at her and giving her a questioning look.

The spy looked at the metal armed man, pursing her lips and nodding her head. She gave him a silent answer, one that meant she'd answer his question later.

"Uh…" Steve began, looking from the children and two spies to the blonde woman in front of him. "Sorry we barged in on you and the uh kids, Sharon."

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were too busy having no idea you were here babysitting the hawklings," Tony said, folding his arms as he raised a brow at the family and blonde agent.

"Yeah sorry about that. Fury helped Nat and I set this up," Clint responded.

"Kept it off of S.H.I.E.L.D. files and we wanted to keep it that way," Natasha finished, setting down the little girl.

"So let me get this straight," Barry said, shaking his head and holding up a hand. "These are your kids and you never told us?"

"Are you two married then?" Tracey asked, blinking still trying to process this all.

"Uh yeah," Clint said with a chuckle. "Kinda happened a few years ago."

"What are their names?" Thor asked, chuckling as the little girl stared up at him with a tilted head.

"That's Rose," Natasha answered, smiling as the little girl giggled up at the god.

"And this is Jeremy," Clint finished, ruffling the younger kid's hair.

"Is this what happened in Budapest?" Barry questioned, his eyes widening at the thought of the unanswered question being answered.

The two spies looked at each other, grinning grins that they were trying to suppress upon seeing their teammates' faces. It was Natasha who spoke up.

"Well, might as well be truthful now that you know," she said, running a hand through her hair. "We were married before we had them. We got married least four years after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. We adopted them later on. Rose, we found in Budapest. Her parents were killed in a bombing and we found her amongst the destroyed building. She was four then. Jeremy, we found him in Nebraska when we were on another mission a couple years ago actually. Some rogue agents had taken him and his family hostage. His parents didn't make it and we couldn't leave him. He was three then. They had nowhere to go so we asked Fury if we could take them in with us."

"So they're adopted?" The brown haired twin threw his hands in the air, staring up at the ceiling. "It all makes sense now," he said softly.

"And what about you?" Bruce asked, looking to Sharon with a quizzical look of his own.

The blonde woman smiled lightly as she placed the coloring books down on a table. "I knew about them for years. They asked me to watch them whenever they were out on missions. Maria, Coulson, and I were the only agents they trusted the most to watch them."

"Is this where you go when you're not at the tower then? All of you? Is this why I hardly ever see you?" Tony asked. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Galaga is right, it all makes sense now."

"So wait a minute!" Barry stepped up. "You've had kids and you never asked me to babysit them? I'm offended!" he exclaimed, grinning when he got the two kids giggling.

"Sorry, Barry," the red headed spy said, smirking lightly. "So how have they been?" Natasha asked, turning to Sharon, allowing Clint to let the others roam around the house.

"Some of you might need to bunk together," the archer explained as he led the others around. "We don't have a lot of guest rooms."

Barry followed Clint as he showed him and the others their room. His eyes shifted over to Bucky and Tracey, watching as the two were given a room. Watching the metal armed man with his sister, his face hardened. The vision wouldn't leave his head and it only worsened the glare that was forming on his face as he watched the soldier.

 **So after almost going on hiatus I finally got inspiration for this chapter. Well more motivation than inspiration. I had a lot of ideas for this, but I just couldn't get myself to sit down and write it. It wasn't until after I saw Ant-Man that I got my muse back in writing and the next day I sat down and wrote half of the chapter before heading off to work.**

 **I almost continued this chapter, but I wanted to end it where I did because the next chapter I plan on focusing on the Madison twins and Bucky. Seeing as they are about to be family and how they all reacted to their visions, I want to write about those three in a different chapter. Next chapter will most likely be mainly focused on Bucky only because I have a lot of interactions for him with others that I want to showcase.**

 **As for the farm with Sharon, the kids, and Clint and Natasha I wanted to stick with the pairing I had from my previous stories. I love Clintasha to pieces, so of course I wasn't going to stick with Bruce Natasha. Sorry for any BruceNat fans, but I don't like them that much. I will admit they had good chemistry in the movie, but it was so irrelevant to the plot of AOU that I just didn't care for it. The chemistry was there, but it just doesn't have the same appeal for me as Clintasha does. So I figured that if I wanted to stick with the whole farm house and kids thing (which I did like I will say that, but still I prefer Clintasha) I thought why not have it where Sharon was babysitting the kids while she was on a mini vacation from work/missions while Clint and Nat are on missions.**

 **Also I didn't realize that I named their son Jeremy and Clint is played by Jeremy Renner until now. I just liked the name Jeremy and used it and now I'm a genius who didn't realize that I did that. And I didn't know that Scarlett Johansson has a daughter named Rose either. Again I just liked the names and now I feel like the names are hilariously coincidental XD**

 **Yes, I did reference Bucky and the Red Room. I wanted to keep the comic canon of him training Natasha in the Red Room and I thought the whole "graduation" concept in AOU was interesting, horrifying, but an interesting idea since the Red Room itself is a horrifying thing. I kept it and thought that it would be an interesting side thing to throw in since those two have a history together and why not have Bucky know about it?**

 **And finally HUGE shout out to ShunKazamis-Girl for the idea with the Maximoff twins. I was stuck on what else to do for this chapter and she gave me the idea of showing a bit of the twins and how Wanda reacted to the visions. Give them a bit of character development since we hardly saw them develop. And it helps with the bit of where I want them to eventually interact with the Madison twins. Her other half of the prompt was to have Tracey looking at videos of the twins at the Sokovian riots and other things like when they were with Hydra. I have a lot of ideas for the latter so I'm excited about that for the next chapter. She wanted both twins to see how similar the other twins are to them and show a little sympathy towards each other. The half with the Madison twins looking at the Maximoff twins videos will be in the next chapter. Promise. So thank you again for the idea! It helped so much!**

 **Anyways, enough with my ramblings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to check out my tumblr at winter-is-ending and feel free to I would love to hear what you thought so please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bucky watched from his corner of the kitchen as Natasha moved about the stove, cooking up some mac and cheese for Rose and Jeremy. His brow was furrowed as it had been for the past hour since the team's arrival. The confusion upon seeing Natasha with kids had subsided since hers and Clint's explanation about the kids cleared things up. Adoption made sense. Had it not been, the soldier would have been very perplexed.

With his time training in the Red Room he knew what happened once a woman passed the exams and he remembered seeing Natasha's – Natalia back then – reaction and hesitation. He saw the look of fear in her eye. The refusal to complete the exams. He saw everything she did just to fail so she wouldn't go through the "graduation". Even during their short relationship she had told him about her fears. But in the end it was futile. The red head completed the training and the graduation was followed through.

"You okay there, tough guy?" Natasha's voice spoke out, breaking the super soldier's train of thought.

"Huh?" Bucky said, his eyes widening as he came back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know what you're thinking about," she commented, turning back to the stove and stirring the children's dinner. "It's about what happened after the Red Room." She sighed, holding her head back as she looked at the ceiling. "I found a loophole," she said with a dry smile. "I wasn't able to have kids myself, but I got what I wanted since a little girl: a family."

A small smile appeared on the ex-Hydra assassin's face. "I'm happy for you, Nat. Really, I am."

"There's something else on your mind too," she noted, her brow furrowing as she looked at the dark haired man. "What's wrong?"

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just a lot is on my mind."

"What did you see? In your vision?" Natasha asked, her eyes filling with concern as the two stared at each other. "What did that girl show you?"

"My worst fear…myself…" He sighed once more, hanging his head and staring at his feet. "I saw everyone I cared about dead…all because of me. Of what I used to be and what I can do. Seeing everyone I hurt…"

"You know that's not you, James," Natasha said, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. The flinch at her touch didn't go unnoticed by the spy. She gently removed it. "You won't hurt anyone."

"And how do you know that?" Bucky snapped, eyes narrowing at her. "It's happened before."

"When you were recovering," the red head pointed out. "No one expected you to be back to yourself immediately. You're never truly your old self really. None of us are. But people change. We all make mistakes and we learn from them. Grow stronger from them. That's life."

"I just don't want to go back down that road," he whispered.

"You won't. I felt the same way you do. If it wasn't for Clint I'm not sure where I'd be now. We're here to help you. We are here for each other." A smile grew on her face. "Now help _me_ and get the kids so they can eat."

"Bucky chuckled, one corner of his mouth lifting up. "Will do."

Out in the family room he found the two Barton kids on the floor coloring with Barry, Steve, and Thor next to them. A smile appeared on the dark haired soldier's face at the sight. After everything that had happened in the last day a sense of normality and peace fell on the room. It was nice to just sit and spend time together like the (chaotic) family that they were. Looking around at the house, it made the soldier feel a lot more calm, like he was home.

"Hey, munchkins," he called out, bringing the attention from all the occupants of the room. "You're mom said dinner is ready for you."

"Sweet, I'm starving!" Barry said with a grin that only grew as the kids giggled.

"No, Uncle Barry!" Rose laughed. "Uncle Bucky means us."

Uncle? That took the soldier off guard. He had just met the kids and already they were calling him Uncle. It felt…weird, but good at the same time. A relief from all that has happened. Almost like a sign that things were looking up for the metal armed man.

"Come on," Steve said, standing up. "Let's get going before your mom gets mad at us."

"Mac and cheese!" Jeremy cheered, racing off with his sister to the kitchen past Steve and Thor.

Bucky smiled as he watched the two kids run into the other room. It was definitely a bit calmer in the house giving the heroes a break from Ultron. But there was still that lingering feeling from the visions. The feeling of dread. The soldier couldn't shake it off. It constantly clouded his thoughts and flashes of it would cross his vision whenever he closed his eyes. And he knew he wasn't the only one who was still affected by it.

Glancing over at Barry, he caught the male Madison twin's glare in his direction. He had been catching Barry shooting glares at him since they left the fight on the ship.

"What?" Bucky asked, crossing his arms as he addressed the twin.

"What do you mean what?" Barry asked, raising a brow as he took a seat in one of the patterned arm chairs.

"You know exactly what I mean," the soldier shot back. "Since we got away from the fight you've been sending death stares at me every chance you get. What is your problem?"

Barry stared at him before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Nothing…" he huffed, turning his head away.

It wasn't an answer. It was never "nothing". Bucky's brow furrowed as he stared at his teammate. "What did you see?"

"What?" Barry asked, turning back to face him.

"What did that witch make you see?" the soldier repeated.

There was another pause before the light brown haired man let out a sigh. "I saw you…killing Tracey."

At those words, Bucky's stance went rigid. It felt like ice was crawling through his skin as if he was in cryo again. The same fears he had were the same fears that Barry had. However, it wasn't the same. Bucky feared he'd lose control and hurt his friends whereas Barry's fear showed a monster killing his sister. Coming from a brother's point of view, it was scary.

"That's why you've been looking at me the way you have," the soldier commented. "You're afraid of Tracey getting hurt, hurt by me…"

"Bucky," Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I love the idea of you and Tracey together, she's happier than I've seen her in a long time. I can't wait for you two to get married. But…there's still a part of me that's worried about her…"

"About me relapsing and hurting her like I did last time…" Bucky mumbled.

"It's not even just you, it's the fact that anything could happen. She was never a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and never saw the things I saw or did the things I did. But now she's a part of the Avengers and she's seeing how dangerous the world can be. I worry about her every day."

The soldier nodded slowly. He could see where Barry was coming from. Worrying about his twin sister was common for any brother. Bucky knew what that was like. He would have done the same with Rebecca if he was in that situation. Even more so, Bucky was just as scared as Barry about hurting Tracey. He had a few relapses in the last couple months. Bruce had diagnosed that it could have been triggered after having his memory wiped again. It was the only thing that made sense to any of them.

"I get it, you're her brother, you want to protect her. So do I. But we can't always protect her. She's strong and can handle herself," the metal armed man spoke up. There was a pause and a heavy sigh blew past his lips. "I have that same fear… I saw the same thing you saw in my vision. I love Tracey with all my heart, but I'm also afraid of hurting her. I don't always have complete control lately. You saw what happened on the ship with the twins. I nearly hurt her then. Even if either one of us tried to keep her away from me you know what she'd do. She'd get mad and do whatever she could to help. That's Tracey. As much as I'd love to keep her safe from me, it can't always happen. I'm sorry, Barry…"

It was silent between the two after that. The male twin stared at his feet for a moment before nodding his head. "You're right…" he finally said. "You're right. Tracey would stay by anyone of us if we needed help. She'd also get mad at us for trying to protect her as much as we are. It's just…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to lose anyone else in my family. But," he looked up at the soldier, "I know you'll take care of her and she'll take care of you. You two need each other and as much as I'd love to keep her safe, I can't always be there for her…" It was silent once more, the only sound coming from the TV that had yet to be turned off and the voices coming from the kitchen. "Alright," Barry said taking a deep breath. He gave a small smile up at the soldier. "I'm starving so I'm going to go steal some of that mac and cheese," he said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

Bucky chuckled and followed after, musing lightly to himself at the chipper attitude the Madison twin had. He could tell there was a bit of tension left, why wouldn't there be after what the Maximoff girl showed him, but he was somewhat back to being himself again, just more determined in a way.

"Alright!" Barry exclaimed as he pushed the door open. "Who's food am I stealing?" he said as he swung his arms out in a grand gesturing to go along with his entrance. In the process his hand slammed into something on the counter next to him, sending it to the ground. "Ow, what the he-" He – and everyone else – stopped and stared at the object on the ground. Thor's hammer. No one said anything, only creased brows formed instead of words.

"Oh there is Mjolnir," Thor said as he entered the kitchen, picking up the hammer before striding out the door. "I must be leaving, friends."

"Uh…what?" Steve said, blinking as he turned his attention to the god. "Why?"

"I have some matters to attend to," the god said. "Thank you for your hospitality Lady Natasha," he said, then turning to the kids. "I hope to see you again soon, Rose and Jeremy."

"Bye, Uncle Thor!" the kids chimed, waving their hands.

"What just happened?" Natasha asked, looking at Barry.

"I'm not entirely sure…" he replied.

Steve's brow furrowed and his mouth opened only to close. This process repeated as he thought. "But does it count? Knocking the hammer off of something, does that deem someone worthy?"

It took a moment as silence filled the room (except for the two children talking amongst themselves at the kitchen table). The silence was broken by Bucky. "He didn't pick it up," he responded. He leaned against one of the counters, a smirk playing on his lips. "Not worthy."

"What?" Barry exclaimed. His brow creased as he rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Make-Tony-My-Personal-Butler-When-I-Rule-Asgard. Who are you calling worthy and unworthy?"

"He's right," Nat added on. She moved around the room, grabbing a glass from a cabinet then heading to the water dispenser on the fridge. "You didn't pick it up. You're not worthy."

"All of you guys suck," Barry grumbled as he took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Steve grinned as he looked at Barry before turning to his best friend. "How are you holding up, Buck?"

A deadpanned look crossed the dark haired soldier's face as he looked from Steve to Natasha. "I can't tell anything to you without you blabbing to Steve, can I?"

"Nope," Natasha said, popping the P before taking a sip from a glass of water.

Bucky sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine, Steve. Don't worry about it."

"Bucky, you know you can talk to me if you need to. I want to help too," Steve said, giving his friend a sincere look. "Til the end of the line, pal."

"Til the end of the line," Bucky nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little shook up honestly."

"You know you don't have to stay silent. You can talk to me or anyone else. You don't have to worry. We're all here to help, Buck," Steve said, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Bucky sighed, nodding his head. "I know, Steve. I know."

"Hey, sorry to break up whatever touching moment I missed out on," Tony said, stepping into the room. He grinned when he got a cheer of "Uncle Tony!" from the two Barton kids. "But, Capsicle, Clint wanted you to help me chop some wood out in the front."

"You mean you wanted help with chopping wood," Natasha said with a smirk as she picked up her kids' dishes.

"Oh shut it, Red," Tony said with an eye roll. "Come on, Cap," he finished, turning on his heel.

Steve nodded once before turning back to Bucky. "Just get some rest, alright."

"Right," Bucky said, nodding as he watched Steve leave. He sighed and leaned against the counter, avoiding eye contact from Natasha, who he could see staring at him from the corner of his eyes.

Once again the room filled with silence until Jeremy spoke up. "Uncle Barry," he said softly, grabbing the attention from the light brown haired man across from him. "Can I show you my room?"

Barry grinned. "Sure, buddy. Come on." Walking past, he patted Bucky's shoulder giving him a small smile. "Sorry about earlier. I think talking with Tracey will help some too."

"Thanks," Bucky said. "I think I might just do that." Pushing off the counter he exited the room and headed up the stairs and down the hall to the room he and Tracey were staying in. Yeah, he wanted to talk to Tracey, especially after that vision. But what exactly could he say? How could he bring that sort of conversation up? More than likely Tracey caught onto it. She always seemed to catch his moods and more than likely she'd be the one to bring it up. He wouldn't mind if she did too, it would save him the hassle of finding the right words to start it.

Pushing the door to the room open he was met with a shriek followed by an exclamation of "Holy shit!" Peering to the side he found Tracey, wrapped up in a white robe, jumping out of the bathroom with her hair partially wet.

He chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Language, darling. I don't think Steve will be too happy to hear you talking like that."

Tracey turned around and rolled her eyes when she spotted her fiancé in the doorway. "Oh ha ha. You're one to talk, Sergeant."

Bucky smiled and walked up to her, taking her hand in his right one. "What exactly just happened anyways?"

"All the warm water is gone. Hey, don't laugh," she said, glaring up at him when she saw a grin growing on his face. "How about I shove you in the freezing water," she threatened.

The soldier pursed his lips briefly. Partially from suppressing a laugh to remembering the vision of the chair. Just the thought of the chair brought chills to him. Chills that were brought on from the memory of the cryotube. He hated the cold. It was all because of the cryotube. And just the mention of anything freezing would make him on edge. Normally he didn't react this way, but with the fresh new memories and fears…

"Bucky," Tracey said slowly, giving his hand a squeeze. "What happened on the quinjet?" The look on the soldier's face didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "What did you see?"

Bucky sighed and let out a small laugh. "I was right…" he mumbled. "You always can tell when something's wrong," he said, smiling lightly down at her.

"Well then tell me what is wrong," she urged.

"Just memories of my past," he sighed. "Whatever that witch did to me brought back old fears. Fears of becoming Him again. I was back in the chair. Pierce was there and I…I…I killed everyone, Trace… I killed Steve…I killed you…"

"Sweetie," the hacker breathed, placing a hand on his cheek. "It wasn't real. She showed us our fears. Whatever you saw it wasn't real."

"But it can be real Tracey!" he barked. "It can be real! After what happened with Burnow, him wiping my memories again I have been relapsing all over again. All the progress I made when I found Steve and came to the tower, all of it was gone. All of it was gone because of one man who had the power to control me again."

"But he didn't control you," she argued, her brow arching up as she stared at him. She hated seeing him like this. Angry and afraid. "He didn't control you. You fought to keep your memories. You told me that."

"But it still affected me, Tracey," he said in defeat. "I'm still relapsing. I've been fighting for months to make sure I don't hurt you when it happens. I've done everything I can to keep you safe."

"And you've been able to follow through with that. You haven't hurt me once," she said, smiling up at him. "You've been in control. You're doing fine."

"But I have hurt you before," he said, holding her hand to his cheek. His cold metal fingers sliding between hers as he held her hand in place. "I've hurt you before and I still can't forgive myself for it."

"Bucky, that was when you were recovering. No one expected you to not have any slip ups. I didn't. And I forgave you long ago. It was never your fault."

"I just…I just wish things could be normal for me," he sighed.

Tracey laughed lightly, smiling up at him as she lowered her hand from his cheek, keeping her grip on it. "We live with a god, a scientist with a flying suit, and a man who can turn into a giant green monster. I don't think normal is an option for us."

The soldier let out a small laugh, smiling back. "I guess not. But I honestly want a normal life. I want to marry you. I want a family." He froze. Mentioning a family slipped out. Yes, he had mentioned to Tracey how he always wanted a family growing up, but never once did he mention it after their engagement. They weren't even married yet.

But it didn't seem to faze Tracey one bit. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, causing the metal armed man to relax just slightly. "I know you want a family, sweetie. So do I. But just because we have a family doesn't deem us normal. I mean look at Natasha and Clint. They have a family and they've been keeping it a secret from most of their friends because they didn't want to risk the kids getting hurt. But think about it. We would have found out sooner or later. They never stayed at the tower even after missions, it should have been obvious to us," she laughed. She paused, smiling fondly up at her fiancé. "Bucky, we can have a family. We can keep them safe. With a family like ours, they'll be the safest they could be."

Bucky took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He nodded, closing his eyes. "You're right," he said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm just worried about everything."

"I know you are and so am I. So is everyone else. But just like Steve said, we'll get through this together," she said, placing a kiss on his temple. She pulled him closer, holding him tightly as he stayed there resting on her shoulder. "I promise, Bucky, everything is going to be okay."

"I know, I know," he sighed, standing back up. He smiled down at her and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I love you, Tracey. So much."

"I love you too, Bucky. We'll get through this. We're safe now. We just need to stop Ultron and everything will go back to normal."

Bucky smiled down at her before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Why do you always make things seem so much easier than they are?" he chuckled as he rested his head on hers.

"Just a gift I guess," she laughed, kissing him.

He pulled her to him, holding her there as he continued to calm himself. His heart was back to normal, but his nerves were still all over the place. He was safe, Tracey was safe. There wasn't anything to fear. He knew that. They just needed to stop Ultron and get things back to the way they were.

 **Well holy shit… I can't believe it took me a whole month to get this chapter out. I'm so sorry everyone. Work got in the way along with life and then packing for school and then sorority life and then school itself. And today, school got further in the way. I've been stressed out more than usual this past month and today was the worst. I'm just glad I got this out today.**

 **I hope you all like it. I wanted to have a chapter just for Bucky. I wanted to show his fears and Barry's fears. I wanted to have little talks with the people he knows the best and cares about the most. I originally had it where Barry and him talked about their fears and all that, then Steve, then Tracey. But then I wanted to add Natasha in because I wanted to mention their relationship from the Red Room and since Bucky trained her he would have known about the "graduation". So there was that scene. All in all I hope you liked this chapter because I really wanted these little conversations with Bucky and everyone else to happen while they had their down time at the farm house.**

 **Again I'm so sorry for the late update, life and school got in the way and everything has just been stressful. I also lost a lot of motivation to write and then after seeing Ant Man and it's post credit scene I got the idea for a fourth story for this series that will lead into Civil War. I'm so excited for that because I have so many ideas and two villains are going to be making an appearance and one of them I love so so so much. I can't wait to start that!**

 **Thank you all for being patient (although I'm not sure how many readers are left after this long awaited update ha). But I hope you liked the chapter and I would love love LOVE to hear what you think. So leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Standing there frozen, he stared at the man sitting at the table. There was no way he was there, sitting right there in front of him. He was dead. He had killed him. He made sure of it. That was the way things went back then. He was to make sure all his targets were killed. And yet here was this man, sitting in the Barton's kitchen like it was a regular day with friends. How though?

"You can stop staring," Nick Fury said, shifting his good eye to glance at the super soldier. "You thought I was dead. Yeah it takes more than a bullet through the chest to kill me."

"How?" Bucky asked softly. He was still in shock and a little afraid to talk to this man. He had tried to kill him. He was half expecting him to attack him for revenge.

"Like I said, takes more than a gunshot to kill me. And you can relax," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm not going to attack you."

"How did you know where to find us?" Tracey spoke up as she rested a hand on Bucky's arm to try and calm him down.

"It's my job to know everything. Well was my job," he answered, taking a drink of water. "Just like I know everything about you. Yes, Ms. Madison," he said, setting his cup down, "S.H.I.E.L.D. knew all about you and your talent with computers. We almost recruited you, but your brother here made it pretty clear not to." He glanced over at Barry only to get a shrug from him.

Tracey glanced her brother's way as well, raising a brow. "Really?"

"Hey, I wasn't about to let you get involved with all this stuff," Barry replied, holding his hands up in defense.

"A little late on that," Clint said with a chuckle. He turned to the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. director. "So why are you here?"

"To give a bit of help," he replied standing up and heading to the sink. "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked from his spot against the wall.

"He's easy to track, he's everywhere," Fury answered. "Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

"He's still going after launch codes?" Tony asked as he tossed a dart at a dart board hanging on the wall.

"I would think so," Sharon replied, glancing over at the scientist as she placed some dishes in the sink .

"Yes he is. But he's not making any headway."

"I cracked the Pentagon's fire wall in high school on a dare," Tony scoffed. "Tracey here hacked my systems the first time she visited Pepper."

"Well I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that."

"Nexus?" Steve asked, looking over at the one eyed man.

"The World Internet Hub in Oslo," Bruce spoke up. "Every bite of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth."

"So what did they say?" Clint asked, playing around with a couple of darts.

"He's fixated on the missile," replied Fury. "But the codes are constantly being changed."

"By whom?" Tony asked followed by two darts slamming into the dart board next to his head. He turned to Clint giving him a look only to receive a smirk from the archer (along with a giggle from Jeremy as she stood next to his dad).

"Party's unknown," Fury shrugged.

"Seriously?" Barry said, quirking a brow. He leaned back in his seat at the table next to Natasha, folding his arms across his chest. "That's a bit odd don't you think?"

"We have an ally?" Natasha asked as Rose handed her a drawing. She smiled and kissed the little girl's head.

"That'd be a lucky break,' Sharon commented, leaning against the wall next to Steve.

"Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing," Fury said, shaking his head no. "Still, I'd like to pay folding money to know who it is."

"Wouldn't we all," Bucky mumbled under his breath.

"We might need to visit Oslo," Tony spoke up, entering the room with the rest of the team. "Find out our unknown-"

"Well," Natasha said, interrupting the bearded scientist, "this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you you'd have more than that."

"I do," Fury simply said. "I have you," he added, looking around at the team. "Back in the day I had eyes everywhere; ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of. And here we all are, back on Earth with nothing, but our wit and our will to save the world." He paused, looking around at each of them once more, making eye contact with a few. "Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Nat said, dead eyeing the ex-director.

"You know what, Romanoff?" Steve said, trying to hold back the smallest smile only to receive a big smirk from Natasha in return.

"Well she's right," Bucky said, grinning when Steve glared at him next.

"So what does he want?" Fury continued as if the conversation between the three never happened.

"To become better," Steve answered after a little bit of thinking. "Better than us. He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies," Tony added. 'A human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking we're out moded. But he keeps coming back to it."

"And you two programmed him to protect the human race and you amazingly failed," Natasha commented, looking from Bruce to Tony.

"They don't need to be protected," Bruce mumbled. "They need to evolve." He looked up to see everyone looking at him, all questioning his reasoning. "Ultron is going to evolve."

"How?" Fury questioned.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" the scientist asked, looking around from one person to another.

ooOOoo

Everyone was running around the house, getting their uniforms on and gear together. As soon as Bruce mentioned Helen Cho everyone was up and ready. With Dr. Cho's research, who knew how well Ultron's plans would be completed with her help. Everyone was up and about, getting things organized before their departure. Natasha and Clint were quickly saying goodbye to their kids and giving Sharon some quick advice and reassurances.

Bucky stared at Tracey as he finished adjusting his uniform and weapons. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Tracey sighed as she grabbed her backpack. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just ready to get this over with."

"Hopefully," Tracey commented with a nod. "Let's just hope Dr. Cho is alright and we can stop Ultron this time."

"Right," he nodded. He pursed his lips and walked up to her, cupping her face and placing a kiss on her lips. "Be careful."

"You too," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Go kick some ass."

Bucky smirked. "Language, ma'am."

"Get out of here," she laughed as she pushed passed him and out of the room. Out in the foyer the couple caught sight of Tony and Steve as they were gathering up their belongings.

"I'll take Natasha and Clint," Steve said to Tony as he picked up his shield. "Bucky and Barry will go as a team and follow us in."

"Alright, strictly recon," Tony replied. "I'll hit the Nexus with Tracey and we'll rejoin as soon as we can."

"If Ultron's really building a body," Steve began.

"He'll be more powerful than any of us," Tony finished. "Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot."

"I really miss the days where the weirdest thing science created was me," Steve sighed.

"You were weird before they got to you, Stevie," Bucky called out, walking up to the two. He gave a smirk to his friend before turning to see Fury walking into the room.

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower," the eye patch wearing man said as he slid his coat back on. "Mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?" he said, directing the question to Tony.

"She's all yours," Tony said before adding, "apparently."

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Something dramatic I hope," he said before exiting.

"Well from what I've heard of him," Tracey said, crossing her arms, "that won't be too hard for him to accomplish."

"Let's head out," Steve said, nodding to the door.

"Hang on, neighbor," Sharon called out. "You guys go on ahead," she said to Tony, Bucky, and Tracey. "I have a few things to say to Steve before you head out."

"Have fun, Steve," Bucky grinned as he lead Tracey out behind Tony.

"Quit teasing him. That would be me and you if it was the other way around," Tracey said, jabbing her elbow into his side.

"Yeah yeah," the super soldier said with an eye roll. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you back at the tower."

"Come on, Kevin Flynn," Tony said, placing a hand on the hacker's shoulder. "I need your expertise over in Oslo. See you, Winter Wonderman."

Bucky smiled as he watched Tracey leave; smiling a bit more when he saw her mouth "Bye". But the smile didn't last long as he remembered what he was about to face. It was going to be another long day…

ooOOoo

"A hacker that is faster than Ultron, that could be anything," Tony said to Tracey and the three Nexus workers. "And if this is the center of everything, I'm just a guy looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack."

"How do you find it?" a young female worker asked.

"Pretty simple," Tony said, not taking his eyes off the monitor. "You bring a magnet."

"Well we're going to need a pretty big magnet," Tracey said from her own monitor. She chewed her cheek as she typed at the keyboard, eyes scanning the screen as she watched codes flash on and off. "There a ton of codes here. All encrypted. It could take a while."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for either of us," Tony said with a grin. He looked back at his computer and took a breath. "Oh I'm decrypting codes and you don't want me to," he sang as he switched from one monitor to the next. "Come and get me."

Tracey rolled her eyes and shook her head. Leave it to Tony to have some fun while trying to stop a killer robot. "Let just get this quickly so we can get back to the others. They're going to need all the help they can get with this information."

"That you're right, Mona Lisa," Tony said as he looked around at the whole of Nexus in front of them. "And we'll be getting it in just a moment."

ooOOoo

"Pietro," Wanda breathed, her heart rate finally beginning to slow down, if just by a little bit. "Pietro…we chose wrong. We chose the wrong side." She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself – wishing – to get rid of the image she saw from that thing in the cradle. What Ultron was planning was beyond what they thought he had in mind. Far beyond.

"What did you see exactly?" Pietro urged, rubbing circles on his sister's back.

"The world…destroyed…" the dark haired twin answered. She stared in front of her. Even that brief glimpse she saw everything Ultron was planning. Destroying the world so he could make it his own perfect world. "What have we done?" she whispered. "If I had not shown Stark that vision he would not have created that monster in there!"

"You just wanted to get back at Stark. It is okay," Pietro soothed. "We will find a way to stop him. Somehow…"

"And what if we do not?" Wanda asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "What if we fail? The only ones who could possibly stop him are the Avengers. What can we do? We are now just grasping our abilities. What if Ultron kills the Avengers? What then?"

Pietro paused, pursing his lips. She was right. What could they do? They had the abilities, shouldn't that mean they could stop that crazed robot? If anything at least try? He took a deep breath and placed a kiss on his sister's head. "We will come up with something. Do not worry. We will survive this."

ooOOoo

Entering Dr. Cho's laboratory and seeing the state it was in wasn't much of a surprise, but it was something the Avengers were hoping to not find. Barry, Bucky, and Steve were the ones who volunteered to enter. Who knew if Ultron was still there? However, seeing as there were no voices – or robots – the coast was clear.

Barry watched as Steve rushed over to Dr. Cho, leaving him and Bucky to tend to the other two assistants. The Madison twin's heart clenched at the sight of the young assistant as she bled out onto the floor. Peering into her eyes he was only met with a vacant stare and a pale face. He cursed under his breath. If only they had gotten there sooner maybe they would have saved her.

He looked over at Bucky to find that the other assistant was alive, barely, but alive. At least one was alive, he just wished the same for the one he had.

"Ultron's uploading himself into another body," Steve said, running past the two. "He's using the stone from Loki's scepter. We need to go."

"What's the plan?" Bucky exclaimed as he and Barry ran after Steve.

"Find Ultron and get the cradle from him," the blond soldier replied.

"Easier said than done," Barry mumbled as they made their way out of the lab.

"Did you guys copy that?" Steve asked into the comm links.

"We did," Clint responded.

"We've got private jet taking off across town," Nat chimed in. "No manifest. That could be him."

"There," the archer spoke up once again. "It's a truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. Got three with the cradle and one in the cab."

Well that's convenient," Bucky said, rolling his eyes as they raced to get out to the streets.

"I could take out the driver," Clint added.

"Negative," Steve shouted, as he climbed up a ladder on the side of the bridge. "That truck crashes the gem could level the city."

"We need to draw Ultron out," Barry finished, following behind the two soldiers to the top.

"Ready?" Bucky asked as they spotted the truck nearing them.

"As I'll ever be," Steve said before rushing across the bridge and jumping off the side. Bucky quickly followed after.

"They sure love making an entrance," Barry commented, shaking his head.

"Barry," Bucky's voice sounded in the male twin's ear piece, "find Clint and Natasha and help them get the cradle."

"Got it," Barry said, taking off down the street.

"Good to know you can keep up," Steve commented as he quickly stood up after his landing.

"Let's just see if _you_ can keep up," Bucky shot back as he tried to catch something to grab onto the moving vehicle. "Shit!" he exclaimed as a he and Steve dodged a red beam shooting through the truck's back doors.

"It wasn't like we made a surprise entrance," Steve grunted as he tried to hold onto the door as it swung open. He kicked off from the side of the truck and made his way back to the back only to have him and Bucky be shot up into the air. "Well, he's definitely unhappy," he announced. "I'm gonna try and keep him that way."

"Things can never be easy can they?" Bucky mumbled as he and his friend landed on the now destroyed doors that were slamming onto the road.

"You're not a match for him, Cap," Hawkeye stated in the ear pieces.

"Thanks, Barton," Steve mumbled as he carefully tried to stand up.

Bucky followed behind, only to be knocked backwards when Steve slammed into him after Ultron blasted him away. "Son of a bitch…" he groaned as they landed on the windshield of a car.

The blond super soldier quickly got up, grabbing onto a moving garbage truck and swung himself up onto the roof of it. He looked around, searching for the robot, which he got his answer from behind him.

"You know what's in that cradle?" Ultron asked as he hovered into the air, arm raised at the captain. He shot beams towards him only to have the reflected off of the soldier's shield. "The power to make real change. And that terrifies you."

"I wouldn't call it a comfort," Steve retorted, throwing his shield at the robot.

"More like an annoyance," Bucky stated, jumping up onto the truck as well. He quickly pulled out his gun, firing a few bullets at the robot.

The two soldiers worked side by side as Steve continued throwing and kicking his shield at Ultron while the brunet soldier shot and kicked at the robot. All the while the two jumped and dodged, doing their best to avoid Ultron's attacks.

"Stop it," the vibranium man growled, knocking the shield off of his body and into the traffic below them. He raised his arm, firing his lasers at Steve, sending him flying off.

"Steve!" Bucky called out only to turn at the last second to see Ultron blast him off as well.

ooOOoo

Driving past the crowds of people as they yelled and cursed at him, Barry pushed forward, doing his best to find the quinjet. With the motorcycle he "borrowed" he made his way through traffic and crowds of people throughout the city. He just ignored all the foreign insults and kept driving.

"Hawkeye," he called into his comms link, "where you at?"

"Heading down Chungmuro," the archer replied.

Chungmuro. From the brief glance at the map of Seoul Barry remembered where that was, which surprisingly was just one street over from him. "I'm on my way. Be ready to pick me up."

"Will do."

As soon as the archer and him were done, the male twin set his goal on finding a path to Chungmuro. It didn't take long. Just a few buildings ahead was a side street that lead right into his target destination. Revving the engine and picking up speed, Barry made his way, weaving through the cars over to his destination. Once there it didn't take long to find the quinjet, especially when it was hovering low to the ground and Natasha was dropping out of it on her own bike.

Quickly making a U-turn the Madison twin raced over to the quinjet head on. "Keep that hatch open, Clint!" Barry yelled. He had to time this right. He had to get onto the jet and slow down just at the right time. Easier said than done. Especially if you hadn't done said act before.

"Careful, Barry. You're coming in hot," Clint sounded in the ear piece.

"Yeah, I know," Barry responded as he continued on his path.

"Barry…" Clint said apprehensively.

"I've got this," he yelled. With just a few feet away from the hatch, Barry pulled the bike's front wheel up and jumped up onto the hatch and quickly slammed his hand on the brakes. Coming to a skidding halt and slamming his side into the wall of the jet, Barry groaned. "See? I told you I got this…" he said with a grin. "Ow…"

"Yeah, you got it alright," Clint said, shaking his head.

Barry quickly got himself out of his mess and headed to the front with his teammate. "How's it going down there?"

"Well Cap and Bucky are fighting Ultron, Nat's about to go save their asses and get the cradle, and yeah," Clint said with a nod. "That's about how well it's going."

"Sounds great," Barry said, flopping into the extra pilot seat.

"They're heading under the overpass. I've got no shot," Clint said into the radio.

"Which way?" Nat's voice came through.

"Hard right," Clint said, looking through the side window. "Now."

"This should be fun," Barry sighed, rubbing his sore arm.

ooOOoo

Landing on yet another car's windshield, Bucky groaned, resting his head on the glass for just a second. He looked up and over to the moving truck where he could see Steve wrestling with Ultron. Sighing he quickly jumped up and rushed to catch up to the truck.

"Need a lift?"

The soldier looked over to find Natasha on a motorcycle skidding to a halt next to him. On the front of the bike was Steve's shield. Bucky shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Good to know you grabbed the shield."

"I'm always picking up after you boys anyways," she said with a small smirk. "Jump on."

Bucky did as she instructed and jumped onto the back, practically standing on it as he and Nat raced over to the truck. In seconds they had the truck in sight and Bucky quickly jumped onto the back of it right before the female assassin slid underneath it. Climbing up top he grabbed one of his guns and fired at Ultron when he spotted him holding Steve by the throat over the edge. With bullets flying at the robot it gave the distraction Steve and Natasha needed to make the exchange with the shield. Steve slammed the red, white, and blue weapon at Ultron causing the enraged robot to drop him as he was sent to the ground.

The soldiers went back to their original formation of dodging and jumping from the robot's attacks all the while using their weapons as much as they could. However, once again, Steve was blasted away and onto another car. And before he could even stand up, Ultron used his anti-gravity technology to lift the portion of the street the car was on and throwing the car and another into the air.

Bucky watched and Steve somehow miraculously jumped off the car with barely a scratch. A sigh left him in relief at the sight of his friend, however the moment was short lived before he was attacked by Ultron as well. Jumping away, he barely missed the beams coming straight at him. He pulled his gun out once more and shot more rounds at Ultron. Right after Steve jumped back onto the truck at Bucky's side, swinging his shield into the robot's leg. The two soldiers and robot kept up the punches until the quinjet appeared in front of them, raining bullets at Ultron.

OoOOoo

"That worked wonderfully," Barry said as he and Clint spotted one of Ultron's guard robots on the roof of the jet.

"Ready for a spin?" Clint asked his teammate.

"I don't think I really have a choice do I?" Barry chuckled just as the archer jerked the controls sending the quinjet into a spin. Outside the window he could see the two robots being flung off and then making a turn back towards the city.

"They're heading back towards you," Clint stated. "So whatever you're gonna do, do it now."

"I'm going in," Natasha replied. "Cap, James, can you keep him occupied?"

"What do you think we've been doing?" Steve panted back in response.

"Captain Sass," Barry chuckled.

Clint kept the quinjet's path steady, keeping a watchful eye on the truck. His eyes narrowed when he saw the robots from before back at the vehicle. "Okay, package is airborne. I have a clean shot."

"Negative," Natasha shouted back. "I am still in the truck."

"Wait what?" Barry exclaimed, turning his head from the controls to look back at the truck.

"What the hell are you…" Clint trailed off.

"Just be ready," Nat replied. "I'm sending the package to you."

"How do you want me to take it?" Clint asked as Barry began fixing up some settings on the controls.

"Uh, you might wish you hadn't asked that," Black Widow said.

"Nat, we've gotta go," Barry heard Clint say as he hit a button to open the hatch.

The twin quickly jumped up and headed back to the hatch ready to help Natasha get the cradle situated into the jet. He waited at the entrance and immediately spotted the red haired spy and the cradle flying towards the jet. "Here she comes," he shouted back towards Clint just as the cradle landed into the hatch. Barry's eyes widened when he saw Ultron right behind Nat. In a split second the robot had a hold of the spy's ankle and Barry had a hold of Nat's hand. "Natasha!" he yelled, doing his best to pull her in. The two went flying out of the jet curtesy of the robot dragging them away.

"Nat!" Clint yelled over his shoulder. "No!"

ooOOoo

"Cap, you seen Nat?" Steve heard Clint in his ear.

"If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" he ordered as he peered out of the hole in the train.

"Do you have eyes on Nat?" Clint repeated.

"Go!" Steve yelled back. He quickly turned back to Bucky and the twins. "Civilians in our path." He watched as the male Maximoff rushed out of the train and then directed his attention to the female. "Can you stop this thing?"

Bucky quickly helped some civilians stay standing as the train rampaged down its path. He looked over to Steve, watching as his friend went flying across the train. Turning back he looked at the female Maximoff, watching as she used her powers and slowed the train down. In less than a minute the train came to a stop and the people rushed off it and away to safety.

"You okay?" Steve asked as he helped his friend up.

"Never better," Bucky said, rolling his shoulders.

At the sound of the male twin the two soldiers looked over at the twins before heading over to them. "I'm fine. I just need to take a minute," they heard the brother say.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one," Steve said as he approached the twins.

"The Cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked.

"Stark will take care of it," Steve stated.

At those words the brunette girl's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, he won't."

"What?" Bucky said, eyes narrowing at the girl. What was it, another one of her mind games? He looked to Steve and saw the soldier take a moment to register what she said as well.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Steve said, brow furrowing. "Stark's not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right," she insisted. She paused, staring at the soldiers dead in the eyes, one at a time.

"Stark, come in," Steve said, stepping away from the twins. "Stark."

Bucky kept his gaze on the female twin and a hand hovering over one of his guns. They may have helped them stop the train, but he sure as hell didn't trust them after what they pulled back in Africa. "Anyone on comms?" he said, trying to help Steve out, all the while keeping his gaze remaining on the twins.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it," Wanda continued. "Where do you think he gets that?"

Steve and Bucky shared a look, their faces falling slightly at the thought and realization of what she said. She had a point. Tony created Ultron and if Tony is willing to fix what he did, there's no telling what he would do…

 **I am so so sorry this took forever to update. I had a good bit of it written, but school, sorority, and motivation got in the way. I've been busy with school and sorority stuff so it's been hard to find time to write and when I do find the time I don't have the motivation. But I just recently bought Age of Ultron so now I can watch it without having to hunt down websites thank god!**

 **I'd like to point out that I have absolutely no idea what the streets they were going down and such in Seoul were so I just Googled street names and choose a random name. So I'm really sorry if I got the name wrong (which I'm absolutely sure I did).**

 **Also I hope this doesn't seem too rushed. It kinda is and kinda isn't. I want this story finished so I can get to the next story because I have SO MUCH planned for it that I just want this story done. But I also have ideas for the ending of this one and incorporating the new Avengers with everyone else.**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She chewed her cheek, strumming her fingers on the side of the computer's keyboard. A heavy sigh breezed past her lips as she rubbed her hands over her face. Her mind raced with the thoughts of everything that was going on over in Seoul. Her heart was hammering. She wanted to know what was going on! It was her brother damn it! What was Ultron doing to him? How was he and Natasha?

"Anything on Nat?" Bruce asked as Tony walked into the room.

Tracey's head snapped up from where she had been staring off into space. Immediately she was on her feet moving around the table she was working at and heading for Tony. "What about Barry?"

"I haven't heard," Tony answered, heading towards the Cradle.

The blonde Madison twin's heart sank and her eyes widened. She took a deep breath to calm herself. However, her hopes were quickly brought back up when she heard Tony say they were alive. That was a good sign at least.

"It's sealed tight," Clint commented as he jumped down from atop the Cradle.

"We're gonna need to access the program, break it down from within," Bruce stated.

"Can't be too hard," Tracey mumbled, folding her arms as she walked over to the two men.

Tony sniffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets before turning to Clint. "Any chance Natasha might leave you a message outside the internet? Old-school spy stuff?"

The archer placed his hands on his hips, nodding slightly. "There are some nets I can cast," he answered, turning towards the stairs. "Yeah, I'll find her."

"What about you?" the billionaire asked, turning to Tracey. "You and Fireman have any sort of twin telepathy? Like read each other's thoughts? Or know when the other is in pain? That sort of stuff?"

The female hacker snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, if that was the case I'd probably be in pain every time he's out on a mission." She shook her head. "Yeah, no."

"I can work on the tissue degeneration," Bruce spoke up from where he was working, "if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted."

"No problem," Tracey replied, walking over to Bruce and looking at the Cradle. "I can probably get it done in five minutes. Ten at most. Depending on what system she used."

"Yeah about that," Tony said, causing the other two to look at him.

It was silent for a minute as the three stared at each other. Tracey and Bruce stared at the bearded scientist, waiting for him to continue only to have Tony continue to stare back at them.

"No," Bruce quickly said.

"You have to trust me," Tony said, stepping closer to him.

"Kind of don't," was the response he received from the other scientist.

"What are you guys going on about?" Tracey said, her brow scrunching up as she looked from one scientist to the other.

"Our ally," Tony continued, "the guy protecting the military's nuclear codes, I found him." He lifted his hand and tapped a small tablet device in the air and immediately an orange sphere of lines and light appeared behind him.

"Hello, Dr. Banner. Miss Madison."

"JARVIS?" Tracey whispered, her mouth falling open. "But how?"

"Ultron didn't go after JARVIS because he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do," Tony explained. "So JARVIS went underground," he continued on. "Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there until I pieced him together."

Bruce scoffed, rubbing his forehead before looking back up at Tony. "So you want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing?"

"Wait what?" Tracey exclaimed, her face scrunching up and mouth falling open as she stared at Tony in disbelief.

"No! Of course not," Tony said. "I want to help _you_ put JARVIS in this thing."

"You can't be serious?" Tracey spoke up once more. "Ultron was about to use this thing to make a better body for himself. To make himself stronger! What makes you think putting JARVIS in this thing is a good idea? We don't even know what this thing is or what it could do!"

"We're out of my field, here," the bearded man stated, looking from the other scientist to the hacker. "That's why I think we should put him in this thing." He turned to Bruce. "You know bio-organics better than I do."

"And you just assume that JARVIS's operational matrix can beat Ultron's?" Bruce questioned.

"Which is why we shouldn't," Tracey chimed in. "We _don't_ know if it will."

"JARVIS has been beating him from inside without knowing it," Tony defended. "This is the opportunity. We can create Ultron's perfect self without the homicidal glitches that he thinks are his winning personality. We have to."

"Oh my god…" the blonde woman said, holding her head in her hand.

"I believe it's worth a go," JARVIS spoke up.

Tracey looked up at the ceiling, throwing her hands in the air as she walked away. "Oh my god!"

Bruce shook his head, finally looking back up at Tony. "I'm in a loop!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I'm caught in a time loop. This is exactly where it all went wrong."

"Exactly!" the blonde hacker shouted, turning on her heel to face the two men – and AI. "The first time you two tried to make something of a peace keeper it tried to kill us. It's _still_ trying to kill us!"

"I know. I know. I know what everyone's gonna say," Tony said, walking up to Bruce, trying to calm him down.

"They're going to say you're an idiot," Tracey retorted.

"But they're already saying it," the billionaire scientist pointed out. "We're mad scientists," he continued, placing a hand on the other scientist's shoulder. "We're monsters, buddy. We've gotta own it. Make a stand." He stared at Bruce as the man with glasses shook his head. "It's not a loop. It's the end of the line."

Tracey couldn't say anything. She didn't even know what to say. She was in disbelief as she saw Bruce slowly give in as he stared at the Cradle. "Oh my god…" she breathed as she placed her hands over her face.

ooOOoo

Throbbing. That's all he felt as he slowly gained consciousness. He groaned softly as he tried to move his limbs. They were sore, that much he could tell. As his eyes slowly opened he found himself in a dimly lit room. More like an open area that was supposed to look like a cell he corrected as he looked around. To his left was Natasha, who was slowly waking up herself.

Straining his ears, he listened for anything familiar. Maybe voices of the team. But he was only making up false hope. He knew he was nowhere near the team. He was dragged through the air when he tried to save Natasha from Ultron. But the question was: where did Ultron take them?

"I wasn't sure you would wake up," came the voice of someone neither him nor Nat wanted to be near.

Outside the room he spotted the being he was thinking of. Ultron stood outside the cell, standing over a table that held the body of an unmoving robot. Behind him were more robots moving around a vast, open area full of machinery.

"I hoped you would. I wanted to show you," Ultron continued, looking over at them. "I don't have anyone else."

Barry looked over at his teammate when he heard her groaning as she tried to sit up. He reached over and grabbed her arms, slowly helping to a sitting position. He wasn't sure what sort of condition the red haired woman was in, but he didn't think it was too severe. The two stared at Ultron as he continued to prattle on about whatever he was rambling about.

"I think a lot about meteors. The purity of them," the insane robot spoke. "Boom! The end. Start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful."

The male twin could only scoff lightly. Beautiful wasn't exactly the word he would describe the robot in front of him.

"The world would have looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy. Instead, they'll look up in horror because of you," he said darkly before stomping over to them. "You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But, like the man said, what doesn't kill me…" he started only to be interrupted by a hand bursting through his face.

Barry's eyes widened as he watched Ultron die. He was torn in half, his body parts scattering everywhere around him and Natasha. The old Ultron was soon replaced with a bigger Ultron. An Ultron that was taller and built with more armor.

"Just makes me stronger," he finished as he stepped closer to them. The robot grabbed the cell door, slowly closing it on them as the two Avengers only stared up at him.

The male Avenger cursed himself. As much as he knew they could escape, it would have been easier had it not been a giant robot that probably wouldn't be taken down with just two of them – unfortunately. They couldn't take him. But that didn't mean they couldn't find a way out of here.

ooOOoo

Tracey's mouth was set in a firm line as she shook her head, watching the two scientists work on the Cradle. She couldn't believe Tony was able to convince Bruce to go along with it. She was more amazed that Bruce actually caved. He saw what happened with Ultron, what made this any different? How did they not know that it wouldn't work? That it would turn out with the same result: a crazed robot ready to destroy them and the world.

"This framework is not compatible," Tony spoke up after at least ten minutes of silence.

"The gentic coding tower is at ninety seven percent," Bruce spoke out. "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

Taking a deep breath, the blonde woman slowly let it out. She seriously couldn't believe this was happening. She shook her head as she ran a hand over her face. This was idiotic!

"I'm gonna say this once," Steve's voice broke out.

"How about none-ce?" Tony replied.

Tracey's head snapped up to see Steve and Bucky. Not only them, but the Maximoff twins were there as well. The blonde's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked from them to Bucky, hoping to get an explanation. He only shook his head, meaning he would explain later.

"Shut it down!" Steve ordered.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony stated.

"You don't know what you're doing," the soldier said, trying to persuade the two scientists to end their plans.

"And you do?" Bruce asked, raising his brows in question towards the soldier. "She's not in your head?" he asked, gesturing towards Wanda.

"I know you're angry," Wanda said slowly, stepping out from behind the two soldiers.

"Oh, we're way past that," Bruce said calmly. A little too calmly. "I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

"Bruce!" Tracey exclaimed, glaring over at the scientist. She had never seen this side of her teammate. Bruce was the calmest, the gentlest out of everyone and yet here he was threatening a young girl's life! Yes she had caused the team harm, but hearing that come out of the scientist's mouth was something the hacker never thought she'd hear.

"Banner," Steve stepped up, "after everything that's happened-"

"It's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony interjected.

"You couldn't have stopped them, Tracey?" Bucky questioned, looking over to his fiancé.

"You think I could have stopped them?" Tracey shouted. "We all know that once they have their mind set on something it will take more than one person to get them to stop. Especially Tony! The only _single_ person who could stop him is Pepper."

"But you didn't try?"

"Oh I tried! But they won't listen!"

"You don't know what's in there," Wanda spoke up.

"This isn't a game!" Steve shouted.

As everyone in the room began shouting and arguing, Pietro interrupted by running around the room. Everyone watched as the silver haired man ran around the Cradle, pulling the plugs out of it.

"No, no. Go on," he said casually as he dropped the last plug. "You were saying?" But before anyone could say anything a gunshot sounded throughout the room and the glass floor underneath his feet shattered, sending the speedster to the level below.

"Pietro!" Wanda exclaimed, running towards where he stood.

Tracey quickly rushed over to the girl, pulling her aside in case Clint decided to shoot another one. "He's okay. He's okay," she spoke, trying to calm the dark haired woman.

"I'm rerouting the upload," Tony announced as beeping from the computers sounded.

Everyone ducked as Steve's shield went flying around the room, smashing into every machine it could hit. In the seconds before the shield returned to the soldier, one of Tony's gauntlets flew through the room and attached to his hand. Immediately after it reaching the scientist, Tony shot a blast towards Steve sending him flying backwards. The rest of the billionaire's armor was coming into the room one by one. Wanda was the next to act, her powers illuminating in her hands as she was getting ready to attack the scientist. However, before she could do anything she was stopped by Bruce grabbing her and wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Go ahead, piss me off," he threatened.

"Bruce, stop!" Tracey shouted, trying to reach the female Maximoff.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Bruce," Bucky spoke up, pointing a gun at the scientist.

The group – and Clint who had finally come up from downstairs – turned to Tony and Steve who were once again going at each other only to have themselves be knocked to the ground. In that distraction Wanda took the opportunity to get Bruce to release her by sending a wave of her energy through her and into him, sending him backwards. She quickly took a stance, ready to fight him if it came down to it.

However, the entire room looked to the entrance when a crash was heard. There was Thor, jumping onto the Cradle. Immediately, he raised his hammer, summoning lightning that illuminated the dark room.

"Wait!" Bruce shouted, running up to the god.

Everyone shielded their eyes as more and more lightning filled the air above the god. Thor quickly redirected it at the Cradle, sending the volts into the machine. All eyes were on him as pulled the hammer away, the room once again going dim. It was silent, but only for a second before the Cradle burst open, sending Thor and pieces of the machine scattering.

Recovering from the explosion, everyone turned to look at whatever it was that exited the Cradle. Standing on top was a man, a red and green man. All were stiff, unsure of what to expect from whatever this man – being – was. They were ready to attack if they needed to. They watched as the being looked from one person to the next before his eyes landed on Thor and in one swift motion he flew at the god, only to be deflected and sent through a glass wall. The red and green creature flew across the floor, but somehow stopped himself before he could crash through the window.

Steve made a move to attack, but was quickly stopped by Thor holding a hand up to him. They stared at the being as he floated, staring at out the window.

Cautiously, everyone made their way to the level of the floor Thor, Steve, and the creature were on. It was silent as they all waited for something to happen. They stood there, watching as the man floated down to them and still he did not attack.

"I am sorry. That was…odd," he spoke, turning to look at Thor. "Thank you." He went silent again and out of nowhere a cape materialized on him.

"Thor," Steve spoke up, breaking the silence amongst the team. "You helped create this?"

"I've had a vision," Thor answered. "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that," he said, pointing to the glowing gem at the man's forehead.

"What? The gem?" Bruce inquired.

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones," Thor explained. "The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.

"Then why would you bring-" Steve began only to be interrupted by Thor.

"Because Stark is right."

"You can't be serious," Bucky said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, it's definitely the end of times," Bruce sighed.

"Oh dear God," Tracey breathed.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron. Not alone," Thor continued.

"Why does your Vision sound like JARVIS?" Steve questioned as the half robot half man walked over to the rest of the team.

"Is that what we're calling him?" Tracey asked, looking up at Bucky, who only shrugged in response.

"We configured JARVIS's matrix to create something new," Tony explained, taking a step closer to Vision.

"I think I've had my fill of new," Steve replied.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron," Vision spoke.

"You're not?" Bucky asked.

"I'm not Ultron," Vision said slowly. "I am not JARVIS. I am… I am," he said, looking up and over to Tony and Bruce.

"I looked in your head," Wanda spoke up, walking up to the android, "and saw annihilation."

"Look again," Vision said in response.

Clint scoffed as he walked up to everyone. "Her seal of approval means jack to me."

"Clint," Tracey said, taking a step towards the archer. "Back down. Leave her alone."

"You going to defend them?" the archer asked, looking towards the blonde.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone," Thor stated. "And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side-"

"Is it?" Steve questioned. He looked over to the red and green man. "Are you? On our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple," Vision replied, his brow scrunching up slightly.

"Well, it better get real simple real soon," Clint said.

"I am on the side of life," the robot continued, his eyes scanning everyone in the room. "Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked.

"You."

"Where?" Bruce was the next to ask a question.

"Sokovia," Clint spoke up. "He's got Nat there, too."

Tracey's head snapped over to the archer. "And Barry? What about him?" she asked in a rush. She let out a breath when the archer nodded his head at her and ran a hand through her hair. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Bucky giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back before both turned their attention to the conversation at hand.

"If we're wrong about you," Bruce slowly said as he took a few steps closer to Vision. "If you're the monster that Ultron made you to be-"

"What will you do?" Vision asked, staring the scientist in the eye. The room went silent as all eyes were on him, giving him a silent answer. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain."

"Yeah, well," Bucky said, glaring at the android, "he's caused a lot of pain in the past few days."

"But that pain will roll over the Earth. So he must be destroyed," Vision continued. "Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are and not what you intended. So, there may be no reason to make you trust me. But we need to go," he said, holding out Mjolnir to Thor.

Silence struck the room as all eyes fell on the being holding the hammer and mouths fell open. Everyone was frozen as they stared at him. Clint's mouth was opening and closing as he tried to register what happened. Tracey's head tilted to the side as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Tony's and Bruce's faces scrunched up as they stared at Vision and Steve and Bucky's brows furrowed as they tried to register what they were seeing.

Thor on the other hand took the hammer he was handed, silent and brow furrowed. He looked from one Avenger to the other as he too tried to comprehend what had just happened. Slowly he moved, tapping the hammer in his hand. "Right. Well done," he said, patting Tony on the shoulder as he passed the billionaire.

"Three minutes," Steve said, turning to everyone else. "Get what you need."

Bucky nodded at his friend before turning to Tracey. "Let's get going," he said, placing a light hand on her back.

"Actually, go on without me," the blonde woman replied, shaking her head.

The metal armed man's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean? I thought you'd want to go with us on this mission. You've been staying behind on everything else. You'd be complaining by now if I told you to stay behind."

"I know," Tracey replied, giving a sheepish smile. "But I have something I need to take care of. I'll be with you on comms. I promise."

"What are you doing exactly?" he asked.

"Something," was the hacker's answer. "I promise everything's fine. I just need to take care of something."

Bucky stayed silent, staring down at her. "Alright," he said. "Just stay safe with whatever it is you're doing. Okay, Trace?"

"I'll be safe. Don't worry, Sergeant," she said, smiling up at him before reaching up to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you, doll. I'll see you after this is all done and over with," he responded, smiling at her before he rushed off to gather his equipment.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and life have gotten in the way and I just got back to school Tuesday after my grandma's funeral. I've been a bit of a mess since that happened and I honestly didn't think I'd be updating any of my stories after that. Not so soon at least. I thought I'd be taking a break from my stories, but here we are.**

 **I'm kind of glad with how this turned out. I have a lot of plans for this movie. Some you guys might not expect for the upcoming chapter, but we shall see how everyone will react to it.**

 **I'm also plotting the next story after this which will lead into Civil War. Unless having another story is too much, I'm not sure.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts so leave a review please!**

 **Feel free to follow my tumblr, winter-is-ending, where you can get updates on what is going on why stories are taking a while to update or ask the Madison twins and Avengers any questions you'd like.**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day/night wherever you are. And to any of my followers in Paris, Japan, Mexico, Baghdad, and Beirut, I am so sorry for all that has happened. You are all in my prayers.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Welcome, Miss Madison," Nick Fury greeted as Tracey stepped into the facility.

The hacker looked around, her jaw dropping at the sight surrounding her. She thought that it was hectic at the tower when the team was getting ready for missions (or trying to get a team dinner organized). But seeing all the agents running around trying to get all last minute preparations and whatever else they needed before leaving. And she thought Bucky looking for his socks two weeks ago was insanity.

"Thank you for letting me help out," Tracey said as she followed Nick and Maria through the facility.

"Well we needed your assistance. With the Avengers in Sokovia we needed another pair of eyes looking out from above," Nick explained, nodding towards a couple agents who ran by. "That and Agent Hill requested your assistance."

Tracey glanced over at the dark haired woman next to her, smiling at her when she was given a smile from the female agent. "Any way I can help, I'm more than happy to do."

"Good, glad to have you on board," the eye patch wearing man said.

"What's the plan to help the others?" the blonde woman asked, dodging a female agent as she rushed by.

"Rescue," the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. answered simply.

"Rescue the team?" Tracey asked, her brows furrowing.

"Rescue as in rescue the people of Sokovia," Maria clarified. "With all the robots Ultron is creating and whatever he is planning, we need to get everyone out of there."

"Which is why we're here to help," Sam said, coming up from behind Tracey and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Rhodey and I are ready to take down anything in our way and show up the Tin Man."

"Sam! Rhodey!" Tracey said, a grin forming on her face at the sight of her two friends. Through the chaos the past few days she forgot about the other two fighters the team had.

"Hey, Trace," Rhodey greeted, patting the blonde's back. "Ready to give them a fight?"

"Always," she said with a smirk.

"Then you two better suit up," Fury stated, folding his hands behind his back. "I need Miss Madison here to man the station with Agent Hill and I up here. Get down to your positions. We'll be reaching our destination soon. Miss Madison will have contact with you through these," he said, handing the hacker and two men ear pieces. "Get going."

The two males gave a quick nod before leaving the three; Sam giving Tracey a quick wink before heading off. There was one good sign to this upcoming battle. Two extra players on their side was a warm welcome. But it didn't help the weight that was pushing down on the hacker's shoulders. What was happening over in Sokovia? Was Barry okay? What about Bucky? What about everyone else?

Fury led the two women to their posts with the rest of the tech team. Right away once she sat down she set to work. She was in her element, she knew what she was doing after the number of missions with the Avengers. It was too easy. Looking around Tracey saw a line of computers and people with their noses buried in their work. Was this what she would have been doing had she been recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. like Fury had said? Would she had been able to fight alongside her brother during missions like this before they joined the Avengers?

"Sir, we are nearing Sokovia. Two minutes," Maria announced, her voice snapping Tracey out of her thoughts.

"Get ready, folks," Fury said, stepping up to his platform in the center of the area.

Tracey followed the ex-director's gaze and looked out the front of the vessel, her breath hitching in her throat. Out in front of them, floating thousands of feet in the air where it should not be, was Sokovia. The country was out of place among the clouds, creating this almost surreal scene if it wasn't an omen of death already. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew Ultron wanted to destroy the Earth and everyone on it, but to see such a beautiful city used as his weapon, not to mention knowing her family was all on that floating piece of land was terrifying.

"Do we have communications up yet?" Nick demanded as he stared at Sokovia, never taking his eyes off even as an agent replied.

"Communications are linked, sir."

"Where else am I going to get a view like this?" Natasha's voice sounded through the helicarrier's speakers. It brought a bittersweet smile on Tracey's face at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff," Fury spoke out once the communication was linked. "It's about to get better." A twitch of a smile graced the dark skinned man's face when he only got silence at the helicarrier's entrance. "Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch," Steve sounded, a smile clear as day in his voice.

"Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury asked.

"Your mother wouldn't be too happy to hear you say those things, Stevie," Bucky teased.

"Hiya, Sergeant," Tracey said, a grin growing on her face and a weight lifting off her shoulders at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, doll," Bucky greeted back. He was safe, but what about Barry?

"Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing," Maria announced from her spot at a computer.

"Lifeboats secure to deploy," a curly haired man next to Tracey stated.

"Ready when you are guys. Disengaging in three, two," the female Madison twin said, her eyes scanning over the information that flew onto her computer's screen. "Let's get these people off this floating rock."

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Pietro could be heard over the comms.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be," Steve answered.

"This is not so bad," the Maximoff twin said with a light chuckle beforehand.

"It gets better from time to time," Barry joked from his comms link.

"Barry…" Tracey breathed. He was okay. Her twin was okay. Thank God.

Tracey watched from her computer screen as lights flashed on the radar. She knew the only explanation for it was Ultron's minions. And sure enough she saw one out the helicarrier's windows a few yards away with decreasing distance.

"Incoming!" she called out.

"Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank," Maria informed.

Show 'em what we got," Fury said simply.

Tracey nodded, pressing onto her comms link and patching into the links she had with Sam and Rhodey. "You're up guys. Knock them out of the sky."

"You got it, girl," Sam said, a grin in his voice before the sound of air rushed through the link signaling the two's decent from the ship.

It sounded as if it was going well outside. Sam and Rhodey were in the air with Tony taking out the robots. It was calm on the helicarrier. Until rapid beeping filled the air giving off an alert.

"incoming!" Maria yelled before quickly jumping to the ground.

Tracey's eyes widened as she saw a robot flying straight for the ship. In seconds it crashed through the window and agents scattered. The hacker dropped out of her seat and to the ground, pulling the curly haired man next to her down with her.

"Oh, God!" the man cried out.

The blonde looked over and saw the robot dragging its body towards them. Spotting a holster on the man she quickly fumbled and pulled a gun out of it. Furiously she began firing rounds at the robot's head, following Maria's attempts at stopping the thing. Unfortunately no matter what they did the bullets just ricocheted off its armor. It kept crawling towards them until Fury stepped up and stabbed a piece of the helicarrier into its skull.

A slow breath was released as Tracey tried to calm herself down as she stared at the robot. But it didn't work once she heard the eerie voice that was Ultron's coming out of the minion.

"You think you're saving anyone? I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that."

After a moment of silence it was Fury who brought everyone's attention away from the lifeless corpse. "We need to get those civilians off that city now! Get moving people!"

Minutes seemed to tick by as everyone waited for the boats to load back onto the helicarrier. Everyone watched with baited breath, waiting to see what would happen to the city in the sky. Tracey watched as one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircrafts went off course, flying around the city firing bullets down at the city. She knew agents were being taken down, men and women giving up their lives for this cause. The only thought they all had was getting the civilians to safety. A crash came from up above them and moments later Natasha was being pulled onto the main area of the ship. Everything seemed to flash by as the time wore down before all at once, the city dropped.

All eyes were on Sokovia as they watched the city turn into a giant meteor heading straight for Earth. But just as it began, Tony and Thor were able to blast it to pieces before it made impact.

"Romanoff, Madison, we need you to get the Hulk back," Fury called out. "He's taking the jet off course. He's gone into stealth mode, we can't find him."

"What?" Tracey asked as she stood up and followed Natasha to the computer with communication to their teammate.

"Hey, Big Guy," Nat spoke up.

"We did it," Tracey said, offering a smile into the camera. "We won."

"The job is finished," Natasha continued. "Now I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can't track you in stealth mode. So help us out. I need you to-"

Tracey's and Natasha's faces fell when their connection was cut off. They no longer saw the face of their teammate. They no longer heard the hum of his vessel's engine or his breathing. It was all blank and silent.

He was gone. Their teammate was gone. Their family member… What do they do now?

ooOOoo

It was at least an hour later when the last lifeboat was boarded back onto the helicarrrier. People were being tended to, checking for injuries and searching for family. Tracey pushed her way through the crowd, searching for any familiar faces of her family. Any of them. That's all she wanted, that was it.

"Tracey!"

Her head snapped to the left where she saw the familiar sight of brown hair and blue eyes running at her. In seconds she was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms and crushed to a firm chest. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the waist of her fiancé. He was safe. Bucky was safe and sound.

"You're okay," she breathed, burying her face into his chest and breathing in his familiar scent.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm here," he sighed, resting his head on top of hers. "Everything is okay. We did it."

They stayed like that, holding each other and reassuring each other that it was all over and everything was right again. It was just them that was all they needed after everything they had just gone through.

But as safe and secure as it felt, something still pulled at Tracey.

"Where's Barry?" she gasped, her head shooting up to look at the super soldier.

"He's safe. He's over there helping some of the civilians," Bucky said, nodding towards one of the life boats.

Sure enough there was the familiar head of light brown hair amongst the crowd of Sokovians. Tracey let out a breath before she ran towards her brother, calling out his name. A minute later of weaving and pushing her way through the twins reunited, embracing each other amongst the Sokovians and agents. However, it was short lived when the two heard the shouts of Steve and Clint.

"We need a medic!" Clint shouted from where he stood on the last lifeboat. A circle of people were around him and Steve as they knelt down next to something.

Or rather someone.

"PIETRO!"

The Madison twins watched as Wanda shoved her way past everyone, pushing people aside when she reached the soldier and archer.

"Oh no…" Tracey breathed, watching the scene play out before her.

As people dispersed for the Maximoff female, the silver hair of Pietro Maximoff could be spotted. There he laid on the floor, unmoving with multiple wounds scattered all over his body. Wanda knelt over him, screaming and crying as she stared at her brother's – her twin brother's – lifeless body. All she could do was scream and cry as medics rushed over to them. At the sight of one of them reach a hand to take her brother away she blasted him across the room before flinging herself over her brother. It took Clint and Steve to pry her off of him to allow the medics to take Pietro away, only to have it prove to be a challenge to hold the female twin back. She thrashed and screamed, calling out to her brother. Calling his name, screaming for him to wake up. To come back to her.

ooOOoo

"I'm liking this look on you," Bucky said, a smirk on his face as she stared at his girl.

Tracey was standing in front of one of the large windows in the base as she stared at her reflection. She turned from side to side examining her new outfit – her new uniform. She smiled lightly as she adjusted the jacket before turning around to Bucky.

"You like it?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, it looks good on you," he said, looking her up and down.

The uniform consisted of a pair of black combat boots, a black jacket that had large, loose collar flaps and a zipper going diagonal down from the left shoulder and down to the bottom of the jacket, a black belt wrapped around her waist the was worn over a pair of dark grey-blue pants. Strapped to her thighs was a couple holsters and pockets. It was a uniform she wasn't expecting. She never expected to get a uniform ever, but apparently since everyone else was getting new uniforms she was being given one as well.

She smiled as she turned back to look at herself again. "Thanks."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said, turning back around to follow Bucky.

"Tracey," an accented voice called out. The couple turned around to see Wanda approaching them. Just as Bucky and Tracey, she too was decked out in a new uniform. "Can I speak to you?"

"I'll see you in there," Bucky said, placing a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"What's up, Wanda? How's Pietro doing?" Tracey asked once Bucky was out of the hall.

"He is doing well. After Dr. Cho's treatment weeks ago he is doing well. Recovery is all that is left," Wanda answered.

"That's great to hear! When will we see him?"

"In maybe a week or two. His metabolism has helped as well." She paused, biting her lip. "I uh wanted to thank you, Tracey."

The hacker blinked, her brow furrowing. "Thank me for what?"

"Before the battle in Sokovia, the moment before Vision was created," she said, taking a deep breath. "You defended Pietro and I. For no reason given, you defended us even after we fought against you. After I played with your mind. You still defended us. Why?"

Tracey stared down at her feet, sighing, before looking at the other female twin and offering a smile. "Because you are like Barry and I. I saw the videos of the riots you and Pietro went to in Sokovia. I saw the videos of the experiments Hydra did on you two. You both just wanted to protect each other. You were scared. I've done plenty of stupid things with the fear of losing my twin brother, just ask the others," she said with a small chuckle as she thought back to Michael Burnow. "We've all done dumb things to protect our loved ones. You two were protecting each other and doing everything you can to make sure you were safe. I know how you feel. I knew you were good, just scared. That's why I defended you."

It was silent as Wanda stared at her new teammate, tears forming in her eyes. She flung herself at her teammate – her friend – giving the blonde woman a hug. "Thank you…"

Tracey smiled, hugging the female back. "We're all here to protect each other. You're part of the family now."

"You defending us, the Bartons taking us into their family, the Avengers accepting us as one of them, you all have done so much for us and we cannot thank you enough," Wanda said, tears slipping down her face.

"You don't need to thank us, it's what family does," Tracey said, smiling at her. "Come on, let's meet up wit-"

A gust of wind cut the hacker off followed by Sam in full on Falcon gear running past them screaming "Give me back my goggles, punk!" The two females watched as Sam raced after a blue blur down the hall.

"I guess Pietro's joining today," Tracey laughed.

"I guess so," Wanda said, a large smile on her face as she stared after her brother. "Let's go."

Once inside the training room Tracey patted Wanda on the shoulder before stepping off to the side. She watched as Sam finally gave up on his goggles only to have them throw in his face. A smirk grew on the blonde woman's face when she saw Vision and Wanda interact as Pietro and Rhodey laughed at the grumbling Sam. Minutes later the doors open revealing Steve, Natasha, and Bucky. Everyone looked at them expectantly, waiting for whatever they was to be said.

"Avengers," Steve called out as he looked at each of them. 'Assemble!"

 **A little bit of a cheesy ending with it ending with Steve, but come on we were all mad that he didn't say it in the movie!**

 **I know that I didn't write the big fight in Sokovia, but I decided not to because we've all seen the movie, we all know what happens. But I wanted to give a little bit of insight on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s part so I decided to have Tracey team up with them for their part of the battle.**

 **Thank you to ShunKazamis-Girl for the idea of having Tracey look through documents and such on the Maximoff twins. It helped me come up with the part with Tracey and Wanda and it helped me start off their friendship.**

 **Anyways that's it for the third installment of the Winter series. I'm not sure who all is still reading this and if anyone is still interested in the series, but I have another story in the works that will be the lead in into Civil War. I have a lot planned and I'm honestly excited about it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'm really sorry it took so long for updates.**

 **Feel free to follow me on my tumblr, winter-is-ending, for any updates on what's going on like why updates are taking forever or just for the fun Marvel posts I reblog.**

 **I hope you all have a great day/night and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to make a quick update that will probably be deleted later, but the next story for the Winter series is now up! What Happens Now? is now posted if anyone is interested in seeing what happens next in the series. Feel free to check it out and if you have any prompts for my oneshot series Life at the Tower feel free to leave it in a PM or send it to my tumblr, which ever you prefer. And if you have any questions about the stories feel free to message me and I'd be happy to answer them.**

 **And finally good luck to everyone with finals coming up! Mine are next week so I will be busy studying majority of this week and next so you might not see a lot of me on here. But if I have anything typed up during breaks I will be posting them.**

 **Good luck to everyone!**


End file.
